In His Name
by Astral Dreadnought
Summary: During a mission that was supposed to be a simple Chaos purge, the Rogue Trader along with his remaining fleet came to an unknown system. Without support and damaged ships, the Rogue Trader will have to land on a planet inhabited by humans and some filthy abhumans. Hopefully these Feudals know something about Space travel. All Hail Humanity! All Hail The God-Emperor Of Mankind!
1. Arrival

A Retribution-class Battleship was drifting across the vast expanse of the void, along with it's escorts.

This was the fleet of Rogue Trader Sariel.

Along with the battleship, there were 5 Dauntless-Class Light Cruisers, 2 Mars-Class Battlecruisers and 15 Firestorm-Class Escort ships.

Usually Sariel would only have his Battleship and the 2 Battlecruisers, but Lord-Governor Alexander ordered him to take the escort ships and the light cruisers.

Sariel arrived in the system some time back, searching for Chaos fleets that he has been ordered to purge by the Lord-Governor in exchange for some of his guardsmen.

Currently they were at the edge of the system waiting for the probe to scan the system.

"Lord-Captain Sariel, we have detected the chaos fleet." Octavian said to the Rogue Trader. He was an Enginseer, a part of Sariel's personal retinue.

"Excellent. How many heretic ships are there?" Sariel responded to the Tech-priest. The Trader was dressed in his red carapace armor, that was decorated with purity seals. His left eye was replaced by a mechanical one, from a recent skirmish with Orks. Damnable Greenskins.

"No more than 5 light cruisers it seems."

"Impossible. Lord-Governor Alexander said there would be at least 2 heretic Battlecruisers. Are you sure the probe scanned correctly?"

"I assure you I checked the probe myself and blessed it's machine-spirit before it was launched." The tech-priest replied to Sariel.

"Maybe it is a trick played by their heretic sorcerers. It can even trick the mightiest of machines." The Rogue Traders Arch-Militant came onto the bridge.

Sariel turned to the man "Ah, Rueben good to have you join us." The Arch-Militant was a tall man, almost as tall as a space marine. His artificial limbs allowed him to carry a bolter. His carapace armor was colored black.

"My Lord." Rueben saluted the Trader.

"Your assumptions about heretic Chaos psykers manipulating the probe are correct. They have already detected we are here and are most likely on their way to out position." Another man came onto the bridge. He was dressed on robes and had a staff. This was a Sanctioned Psyker, by the name of Belial.

"If what Belial said is true then we must prepare ourselves. Octavian vox ever ship in the fleet to get ready for combat." Sariel ordered the tech-priest.

He nodded and voxed the other ships.

"Rueben alert every guardsmen and the Astartes on board to prepare, in case the try to board our ships."

"Of course My Lord." He went to the lower decks to alert the others.

"Belial, do you know where the heretics are?" Asked the Rogue Trader fearing they might be closer than he would like

The psyker focused and closed his eyes. He used his psyker powers to look for the Chaos ships. After a few moments his eyes shot open in alarm.

"They are right in front of us!"

The Rogue Trader looked out of the ship and saw them just as they materialized. His eyes widened.

"All hands battle stations!" The Master gunner shouted in the vox, to alert the crew of the ship.

At that moment a battle of epic proportions was started.

The Imperial warships fired their Macro-cannons at the heretics and they retaliated.

The crazed Chaos worshiping heretics started ramming the escort ship and the light cruisers. The lead heretic warship focused on one of their Battlecruisers. The others followed him.

But before the ship was destroyed the captain on the ship decided to ram one the biggest heretic ship and jam it in there. Both ships exploded, taking with them the rest of the Chaos ships within their proximity.

Two Chaos ships remained, but not for long as every Imperial ship unleashed a barrage of Macro-cannon fire, on the escort ship. It was destroyed, seconds after the barrage.

In total the Imperials lost 12 of the escort ships, 3 light cruisers and 1 Battlecruisers. The Chaos warfleet only had one last badly damaged light cruiser.

The Chaos ship tried to initiate an emergency warp jump, but failed as it got destroyed by the Macro-cannons from the Loyalist ships.

The battle was over.

"We have won." The Rogue Trader sighed in relief. "Another victory for the Imperium and the Emperor."

"Indeed it has been sometime since we were in a battle this large." Octavian commented. "Indeed. What is the status of other ships?" Sariel asked.

"We have 3 escort ships remaining, one of them needing immediate repairs, 2 light cruisers both lightly damaged and 1 Battlecruisers that sustained no damage."

"What of Spartacus?" Spartacus. The name of his ship.

"The ship sustained some damage from torpedos and Chaos trying to board us. Fortunately the guardsmen and the space marines were able to purge them from the ship."

"Good. I expected no less from them. Now let us return back an-!" Explosions suddenly hit Spartacus.

"What was that!? More Chaos?!" The Rogue Trader shouted at the tech-priest.

"Sensors are detecting an even bigger fleet than the last one! We must flee immediately!" The Rogue Trader nodded in agreement.

"Activate the Gellar Fields and initiate an emergency warp jump. Vox the others to do the same!" This was a bad situation for the Rogue Trader, if they did not come back to the station and warn them, the Chaos warfleet could catch them by surprise and overwhelm them.

The warp opened up, and the Imperial ships entered it, escaping Chaos.

"We have escaped. Thank the Emperor." Sariel did a small prayer before asking "How long till we emerge from the warp?"

"It will be some time before we can emerge, the warp jump was initiated at random coordinates."

Sariel looked outside the ship and saw the warp. It looked... weird, to say the least. He traveled through the warp numerous times, but the warp was never this calm and... peaceful. Something strange is going on.

"Belial do you know what is happening?" Sariel asked the psyker that was standing beside him.

"No My Lord. I have never seen the warp so calm." The psyker inhaled. "I feel more powerful now. The calmer the warp the better I am at utilizing the warp, but it was never this calm before." The psyker was perplexed

Then suddenly the warp opened and they emerged to real space with the rest of the fleet in some random system.

"Where are we?" The system was unfamiliar to him. Even the stars didn't seem right.

The door to the bridge opened up and in came Rueben. "My Lord something is wrong with the Navigator! She began screaming when we emerged from the warp."

Sariel narrowed his eyes and stood up from his chair. The Rogue Trader quickly went to the Navigator with Octavian and Belial following him.

"Belial do you sense the reason for her to act this way?" For a moment the psyker's eyes glowed blue.

"I fear the worst My Lord. We shall see if I am right in my prediction."

"Very well! Let us hurry!" The Rogue Trader walked even faster towards the Navigator's room.

Arriving there he saw several guardsmen laying against the wall unconscious, while two Space Marines held down the wailing Navigator.

"Elenora cease your wailing and calm down in the name of the Emperor!" Sariel saw she was becoming more calm, but still kept wailing and screaming like a newborn child.

"Tell me what is the matter Elenora. Why have you gone berserk?" The Rogue Trader questioned the woman. She turned up to him and said quietly.

"The Astronomicon..."

"What about the Astronomicon?" Belial was fearing the worst. He feared his prediction will become true.

"It's... it's gone."

Everyone's eyes widened when the sentence was uttered. The Astronomicon was gone... The psychic beacon of the Emperor was gone... How?

Sariel composed himself.

"Tell Thade and the rest of my retinue to meet me on the Bridge." Sariel cleared his mind and ordered Rueben.

The Arch-Militant quickly left to relay his orders.

"Space Marines, please release the Navigator." He could not order them around like he ordered his men. They were not his to command. Nevertheless the two Marines complied and released her.

The navigator was still sobbing.

Then three of the five guardsmen started to wake.

"You three, take your comrades to the med-bay for any treatment if needed." He ordered his now awake guardsmen.

"Yes M'Lord!" The three grabbed the other two and rushed to the med-bay.

Sariel turned to the Navigator "Elenora, get some rest and try to calm down." With that said the Rogue Trader left to the bridge. He contemplated on the way there if the Emperor Himself guided them here. They would never be able to tell as they are outside His reach.

Arriving at the bridge he saw Thade and the rest of his retinue. Nox his personal Vindicare assassin and Lucas, a veteran commissar.

"My Lord we have assembled as ordered." Lucas saluted Sariel.

"Why have you called us here Rogue Trader?" Thade the current commanderof the remaining Astral Knights said.

Sariel helped the Astral Knights after passing through some system he was exploring. They were in a battle with their battle barge against a fleet of Ork ships. After helping them out Octavian saw that the battle barge was going to explode soon and could not be saved.

Thade asked him if they could board his ship. Sariel knew who the Astral Knights were. He knew they were not traitors. Only Marines that have lost their home and are now scouring the galaxy.

It was at the same time he received the mission from Lord-Governor Alexander.

"I have received troubling news to tell you. We are stranded. The Astronomicon is gone. We are outside the Emperor's reach. " The Rogue Trader told the retinue the horrible information.

"What!? How can we be outside the Emperor's light?!" Lucas shouted his questions.

"I do not know. But our priority would now be to find a planet to land on and repair our ships. Then we can find a way back to the Imperium and continue fighting in His Name. "

"Indeed. We will not survive long with damaged ships. We need a place to dock and get supplies." Thade said, his voice enhanced by the dreadnought he was in.

"If I may interject My Lord."

"You may."

Octavian nodded "When you left for the Navigator, I started scanning the system we are in. It has 4 planets, 3 of them are gas giants and the last one is an Agri-World by the looks." The tech-priest brought a hologram to the middle of the bridge.

It showed a planet with 4 big continents. "And there appears to be life on it." He zoomed into the darker side of the planet and they saw light. Light made by sentient beings.

"Octavian scan the planet more thoroughly and find what kind of xenos live there." Octavian quickly went to work scanning the planet.

"What should we do about this?" Lucas asked the gathered men.

"I propose we wait until the tech-priest finishes the scans. We have to know what kind of xenos live there, before we land." Thade suggested.

"That is a sound suggestion." Sariel always liked to get information before going into the fray.

While they were discussing what to do, Rueben looked outside the ship and saw something that looked like pieces of something.

"Belial zoom over there on the hologram." Octavian did just that and was surprised at what he saw.

"My Lord look!" Sariel stopped conversing with Thade and looked at the Arch-Militant.

"What is it Rueben?" He saw him pointing at the hologram with wide eyes.

He narrowed his eyes "Is that the moon?" From the side of the planet emerged a moon, but this one was not normal. It was shattered.

"Why is is shattered?" The Rogue Trader asked. The pieces of the moon should have fallen to the planet, but they were spinning around the moon.

"Is this the work of Chaos?" Sariel turned to the psyker.

He shook his head "No, I do not feel the warp on the moon or anywhere on the planet."

"Then what caused this? It is not a natural occurrence and the xenos that live there are not even spacefaring."

Sariel shook his head and said "We will ask those questions later! Octavian are those scans complete?"

Octavian nodded "Indeed they are." He put another image of the planet, this time it was the map of the planet.

"The scans picked up that there are 4 major cities. Two are below the continent shaped like a dragon, one is in the north continent covered by snow and the last one is located to the right of the biggest continent. There are also some smaller villages scattered across the continents."

Sariel nodded "What about the xenos living there?"

"You would be surprised that these are not xenos, but humans and abhumans."

Sariel did not know what to say. Have they discovered another lost colony? If they indeed did, then that means humanity expanded in farther into the universe

"What about those abhumans? What do they look like?" Sariel was interested how abhumans would live with Humans.

"If these broadcasts are to be believed, then the abhumans are similar to felinids, but with different animal parts." Octavian displayed a holovid he saw.

"In other news, this Friday's faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted the third protest this month."

On the holovid there was a woman vox-caster with a picture of this so called faunus on the side.

"Are they serious? These lowly abhumans should be put on the firing line and shot. How dare they think of themselves equal to us! And that White Fang, it sounded like a terrorist organization!" Lucas ranted about these mutants.

"I wonder why they have not destroyed this so called White Fang." Sariel wondered. If they are indeed terrorists they should be exterminated immediately like the scum they are.

After a bit of pondering Sariel decided his next move.

"Rueben gather our best men and prepare them for a scouting mission. Your mission will be to find us a big enough spot to make an outpost and land our ships."

"Yes My Lord! I will gather them right away." Rueben went to gather his men.

"When the mission will be complete, we will send reinforcements to the scouting party and build an outpost. Octavian prepare the tech-adepts and the servitors for building. Thade you and your Marines will be the ones protecting the Adepts. Lucas, Nox and Belial you three will come with me after the outpost is established."

Everyone went to do their assigned orders.

Hopefully Belial was right and there is no Chaos on the planet.

* * *

**A/N: Well reading all that lore about Rogue Traders was fun but tiring.**

**After this goes up, i will take a break from this site. I need to study for school, for some tests that will be coming for me. So my break will be somewhere around 2 weeks long.**

**Ave Imperator!**


	2. The Taint of Chaos

**Reviews:**

**Guest: I know but, he ain't a renegade. It would not be good for the rest of the story.**

**Forge Master 00: Thanks for that. The warp thing was actually a last second thing.**

**AL: Thanks for pointing that out. It's my first time writing a 40k fic so I'm not that good at writing. I will try to improve in that area.**

**Chapter Master Sinclair: If I may ask, from which chapter are you?**

**KapitanCyka: I mean it's their story the can do whatever they want ,but at the same time i agree with you. Emperor bless.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: You'll see what i did about that in this chapter.**

* * *

A forest surrounded them. Miles upon miles of trees. They were not expecting this much green. Sure, you could see the green trees from space, but you never know what it actually is. It might be an Ork Waghhh! or a poisonous plant ready to release it's toxins for any unlucky beings to come near it.

"Certainly not what I was expecting." Came the voice of the Arch-Militant. The man was now wearing a mask to conceal his face along with his carapace armor. He, along with his squad came to the planet to scout it and find a position for an outpost.

"I haven't seen this much green since Nostra V, even that place lacks the beauty of this planet. I wonder if the savages living here are nature lovers." Rueben's second-in-command voiced. He was one of the Tempestus Scions under the command of the Rogue Trader.

"Indeed, that planet was quite beautiful, well at least until the Arch-Enemy destroyed it."

Then the vox-caster came to life_"Rueben report. Have you landed?" _The voice of Sariel came from it.

"We have landed My Lord."

"_Good, the maps indicate that there is a small path leading you to a road west of your position. If you wish, you can use it. Other than that nothing else to inform you of. Only contact me if you have anything of significance." _The machine quieted down.

The voice of the Rogue Trader reminded them of their mission. They shall enact it with top efficiency

"Alright. Form up! Anton you're the rearguard. Thoren, Johann with me."

They advanced quietly through the forest. Unknown to them, something was watching their every steep. The creature slowly crept behind them while hiding in the bushes.

Then the creature made a mistake. It stepped on a branch. It was loud enough to be heard by the Scions.

They quickly turned behind them and aimed their weapons at the direction of the sound.

"Whoever is hiding there come out with your hands raised or we will open fire!"

"Think it's one of the savages?" Anton whispered to Thoren.

"Maybe. Or it could be just some wildlife."

Suddenly growling was heard and from the bushed jumped a black creature. It had black fur and bone plates on it. It's eyes were glowing menacingly red. Overall it looked like a Spawn of Chaos.

"Open fire!" The order was shouted and the lasguns of the Scions shot the lasers at the Chaos Spawn.

After the first shoot hit, it's head melted from the shot, the continued fire was just overkill.

"Cease fire!" The creature was literally melting at this point, nothing but black goo remained.

"Didn't the psyker say that there is no warp taint here?" The question came from Johann.

Rueben activated the vox-caster "My Lord, we have encountered something disturbing."

"_So soon into the mission? Very well what have you got to report. This better be worth my frakking time."_

"It seems we have encountered a Chaos Spawn My Lord. It was quickly dispatched after it emerged from the forest."

"_What!? Chaos!? There is supposed to be no Chaos there."_

"Apparently there is."

A frustrated sigh came from the vox._ "What does it look like?"_

"It had black fur, bone plates on it's body and glowing red eyes. The bone plated looked like armor but our lasguns melted them. It's overall appearance looks like something took the Wulfen, gave them more fur and painted them black."

Rueben turned back to the creature. Only to see it evaporating.

"It is also evaporating."

"_That doesn't sound like a Chaos Spawn I have ever seen. Anyways, Chaos or not you will continue this mission. Be vigilant in the name of The Emperor!" _The vox-caster once again powered down.

"In the name of the Emperor." The squad muttered some prayers to The Emperor and then continued onwards to find the road.

"Rueben you've mentioned that the Chaos Spawn look like the Wulfen. Do they truly?"

"Kind of. I saw some of them in action on the world of Masar Prime. That was way back when I was just a guardsman of the 8th Cadian. We were getting overwhelmed by Chaos in a schola inside the hive-city when they arrived. Space Marines of the Vlka Fenryka." Rueben took a breath before continuing

"We were awaiting the reinforcements they sent us, when Chaos started attacking the schola again. This time they had a Leman Russ Vanquisher with them. We all took cover and waited for it's shells to hit the building and then suddenly we heard a ferocious battle-cry. From behind the Chaos forces the Wulfen came, tearing through everything. Chaos stood no chance against them. In the end the control of the world became ours and the Arch-Enemy was obliterated."

"That's one helluva story Rueben. Didn't know you are a Cadian."

The Arch-Militant shrugged.

Soon they came upon a dirt road, it had tracks on them so that means that the Feudals that are living here have vehicles.

"Where should we go?" Anton questioned.

Johann analyzed the tracks and saw they were leading south of their current position.

"We should move south then. Whoever is driving the vehicle must be going towards a city or a village."

The others nodded and went south.

Just as they made a few steps Anton spoke up "Wait. I hear something."

"What is it? More of those beasts?" If it was them they would purge them quickly.

"No. It sounds like a..." Anton turned back and saw something sprinting towards him.

"DODGE!" Every Scion jumped off the road and after they landed they turned to the thing that was sprinting by them.

"It's was a horse." Rueben sighed. This was extremely embarrassing.

"It had a saddle, so somebody owned it and the horse itself was decorated quite lavishly. Maybe from a local king or something."

"The horse was scared too. Think it was those creatures?"

"Maybe. Whatever it was we must find out. We find the local king, he will lead us to his town and then we can ask him about some land for saving him."

"That's quite the plan Rueben. Are you sure it'll work?"

"No, I'm not, but the first stage of it will never be completed if we stay here. Let us move with haste!"

The squad started running north from where the horse came from. As they were coming closer the sounds of battle were heard.

They were getting louder and louder. It sounded like blades, small explosions and projectile weapons. It also started to smell of ash and cinders.

"After we get there engage on my order."

Seeing flashed in the distance the squad slowed down and hid behind the bushes there. All of them took a peak what was going on. They were surprised by what they saw.

Three children, around 18 by the looks, attacking an slightly older female.

The first child was a boy with silver hair. Under his clothes Rueben saw that his legs are prosthetic and had a weapons attached to them.

The second one had green hair and was a girl. She was wearing minimal clothing and had two pistol-like weapons.

The third one had black hair and was also a girl. Her two weapons looked like a White scars Sabre.

Behind them were also bodies that were wearing masks similar to those the creature had on it. They were still breathing, indicating that the were unconscious.

The woman the children were fighting had brown hair and was floating.

"Wait, What!? Rueben this further cements that this planet is tainted by the warp!" Thoren whispered.

It indeed did.

"Who are we to attack? We can't just attack at random."

Rueben had two choices, either shoot the floating woman or the children. He contemplated for a while and then chose the third option. Waiting.

"We wait until the battle is over. Look the children are not aiming to kill the psyker, but to disable her."

Indeed it seemed that way as the weapons of the children were aiming at the arms and legs. It was the same with the woman, she too was not aiming to kill with her powers.

The battle soon came to an end when they woman faltered at attacking giving the silver haired boy to kick her down.

"Do we intervene now? It looks like a good time to do it."

"No we wait further."

Rueben was curious as to why not just kill her. It could quickly be over just like that.

The black haired girl walked to the downed woman, quite slowly. The symbol on her glove disturbed them quite a bit. It looked like a Chaos symbol.

Just as the girl came close to the woman, she stopped and extended her arm towards the woman and out of her palm came a creature similar to what they encountered earlier. A Chaos Spawn!

"Anton take the shot! Kill the filthy thing!"

Anton quickly shouldered his Las-rifle and shot the daemon just as it jumped towards the woman.

* * *

This was it. She would finally get the power of the Fall Maiden. The current Maiden was held down by Mercury and Emerald trying to resist, but to no avail.

She slowly stalked closer to her and aimed her palm forward. Out came the scarab that Salem gave her, to siphon the Maidens powers.

The current Maiden's eyes widened "Please don't." The woman begged. Cinder just smiled at this pathetic worm, she was going to hold all this power now.

"Anton take the shot! Kill the filthy thing!" She heard before her wrist and the scarab were vaporized.

She screamed as she fell back clutching her stump. More lasers started shooting at them, but whoever was there, Emerald distracted them with her semblance.

Mercury quickly threw the Maiden on the ground knocking her out and then moved to Cinder, careful not to get shot by a stray laser or a rocket. Emeralds semblance was doing wonders right now.

He grabbed Cinder and with her and Emerald, they fled to the woods.

"Stop firing!" Rueben was sure they killed them, if the bodies lying on they ground were any indication.

Suddenly the bodies disappeared and they saw the three children fleeing further into the forest.

"Frak! Anton, Johann check those bodies by the trees. Thoren you come with me, we're going to check on the psyker."

"By the Emperor's will!"

Thoren and Rueben came close to the unconscious woman. She was cut and bruised everywhere, but was healing slowly.

"Is this the work of the warp?"

"Maybe. Thoren call for extraction. Make them hurry." Thoren nodded and got to work, while Rueben tied the woman with some restraints. Better safe than sorry.

"Sir, you should come look at this!" Johann's voice came from the opposite side of the clearing.

Rueben stood up and went to the two Scions. "What is it?"

"Look, It's a mutant. This one has ears like a felinid and this one has antlers, others have animal parts too. Just like on that vox-cast."

Rueben was once again reminded of these mutants. Trying to be equal to a Human. They will never get the privilege.

"How many are there?"

"There are 23 in total."

"Tied them up and set them in a line. It's time they served their sentence."

The other two nodded and got to work.

"Rueben extraction is coming in about 5 minutes."

"Good! That should be enough time to wake these mongrels and shoot them."

Soon the unconscious mutants were lined up. Just like the familiar firing line that they always saw. Rueben grabbed his bolter and shot the ground beneath them. All of them were startled awake.

As soon as they saw the Scions without their helmets, they snarled like a savage looking for revenge. "Humans!" One of them shouted.

"Hmmm? Oh, right the mongrels who wish to be equal to us." Rueben said to them in a condescending tone.

"You foolish human! We are the White Fang! Out brothers will free us once they find out where we are!" The mutant that said that got a Las-rifle shot at his leg. His left leg was now nonexistent.

"Free you? Are truly that foolish, that you think we tied you up, so you could not escape? No, no, no, we tied you up so you'll stay still while we shoot you. Got that?" His tone could really not be more condescending than it is now.

"Ha! That shoot earlier was just a bluff, you humans are too weak to do something like this!"

Rueben had enough of these animals. Thinking they're above him.

"Shoot them for Emperor's sake. Their voices are grating my ears." The mutant's eyes widened as the rest of his squad started to shoot them, vaporizing their upper bodies, as soon as the laser hit.

The sound of the transport ship was heard, when the mutants were all dead. Thoren picked up the psyker and started to move, with the rest of them, towards the landing ship.

Just as they boarded it something shot Johann in the leg, he fell down clutching it silently. Whatever hit him went through the exposed joints of the armor.

Rueben turned around as Anton dragged the wounded Scion further inside. Outside, on the other side of the clearing was a man with gray-black hair that was spiked. He held an over-sized gun.

It was bigger than a heavy bolter, but clearly not even close to it's power.

The man now started running towards them.

"Anton shoot him, Thoren give the pilot a signal that were ready for liftoff."

Thoren moved to tell the pilot while Anton positioned himself for the shoot. The ramp of the ship started to close and the man was now around 30 meters from it. That is when Anton took the shot.

It hit his left shoulder, but instead of vaporizing his upper body, it burned the skin and vaporized his clothes. The man stumbled from the pain and fell forwards unto the ground, just as the ramp closed and the ship took off.

"Well that was that."

* * *

He failed. He failed to protect Amber. Now she was taken by these men to who knows where.

She should have listened to him when he told her to wait for him in the town.

Just as he was about to rise up, he turned to his right and saw something that horrified him even further. His face became green, but held his breakfast in the stomach.

There on the edge of the clearing were bodies of the White Fang. The upper half of the torso was missing. It looked like they were vaporized. Qrow concluded that the men who took Amber also did this.

As he finally rose up, he hissed from the pain of the burn. He would need to get it treated soon.

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and called his boss. Headmaster Ozpin.

After ringing for some seconds, the headmaster answered the scroll.

"Qrow, why are you calling? Is Amber okay?"

"Yeahhhh... About that." Qrow talked slowly to him, giving him the idea that something went wrong.

"What is it Qrow? Is something wrong? Was she killed?" You could hear the concern in Ozpin's voice now.

"She wasn't killed, but was kidnapped by some creepy mask wearing psychopaths. They took of in some weird bullhead."

"What!? How you could let this happen? She was supposed to be safe with you!"

"I told her to wait for me, but she took of when I was paying the innkeeper!"

A sigh came from Ozpin "What is done is done. Come back to Beacon. We should plan out next move here."

"What about the bodies?" Qrow blurted out the last second.

"What bodies? Has someone been killed?"

"Yea. The White Fang. They were killed by the same guys that took Amber. Their whole upper bodies are missing. There's around 20 of them."

"They are not our concern now. As much as I regret this decision, you'll have to leave them there."

"Fine. I'll come back to beacon now." Qrow hung up and turned into his bird form. He turned to look at the bodies one last time before taking off to Beacon Academy.

* * *

Ozpin was really regretting allowing Amber to go off on her own. He should have just told her to stay at the Academy not wander around Remnant. He shook his head and sighed. This was just not his day.

The elevator to his office chimed and out came Glynda Goodwitch carrying papers.

"Ozpin I have looked through the students and..." Glynda saw the headmaster wasn't even listening to her. He was looking of into the distance, as if he was somewhere else.

"Ozpin!" Shouting seemed to do the trick of bringing him back.

"Hmm? Oh, Glynda what brings you here?" He smiled to her as if nothing was wrong. But Glynda saw through that smile, she saw it countless times when something was wrong.

"Ozpin what's wrong? Did you receive news from Qrow yet?" She was worried now. Has something happened to Amber?

Ozpin shook his head again "I have received new from Qrow, yes."

"Well what is it?"

"Amber was... captured."

Glynda choked on her breath. How could this happen? Wasn't Qrow protecting her?

"Where was Qrow in all this? Wasn't he with Amber?"

"She took of on her own when Qrow was apparently paying the innkeeper. When he arrived he saw 'Creepy mask wearing psychopaths' is what he told me and the bodies of the White Fang with their upper bodies missing."

Glynda's eyes widened "Who would do such a thing?" She asked with a pale face.

"I do not know, but what I do know that it wasn't Salem's work."

"How could you know this?"

"Her pawns would have the powers extracted the second they caught her, not kidnap her."

He hoped his predictions were not true. "I seems we have a new player on the board."

* * *

The ride to _Spartacus _was silent. Well as silents as a Valkyrie could be.

"Rueben are you sure this is a wise idea? This psyker could potentially wipe out the entire fleet if we're not careful." Thoren's concerns were well founded.

"Do not worry Thoren. I'm sure Belial could negate the damage she could do with her magicks."

Thoren accepted Rueben's words, as he knew what sort of power Belial held in his hands.

The Valkyrie soon docked at the hangar bay. Sariel and Belial were already waiting for them outside.

"Anton, Thoren take Johann to the med-bay." The two Scions complied while Thoren took the psyker and went to Sariel.

"My Lord we were unsuccessful in finding a spot for an outpost, but we got his instead." Rueben gestured to the tied woman.

"And who is she? A random woman you took from the planet?" Sariel laughed.

"She's a psyker." The Arch-Militant's words stopped the Rogue Trader's laughing.

"What?"

"We found her battling Chaos Cultists. She was about to be killed by a daemon, but thankfully we saved her."

Sariel shook his head. "Belial is she really a psyker?"

The man's eyes glowed white for a second before answering "No, I could not detect any trace of the warp from her. She is not a psyker."

Sariel turned back to the Arch-Militant "Well explain yourself Rueben."

"When we arrived to the battlefield she was floating My Lord. She was using a staff that shoot fire and summoned lightning from her hands."

"That is most peculiar." Sariel rubbed his shin in thought "Take her to the interrogation room. Notify me when she wakes up."

With his piece said Sariel left to the bridge.

While walking he wondered how the Freeblade was faring with the news. He was notified about their circumstances just after the mission began.

Arriving at the bridge he saw Octavian looking at a hologram.

"Octavian have the scans of the moon been finished?"

"Yes. I believe that with this discovery our outpost on the planet will be unnecessary."

"How so? Discovered an ancient shipyard?" Sariel asked jokingly. The tech-priest kept silent and gestured to the hologram.

"You have to be joking." There he saw a shipyard, an ancient one from the Dark age of Technology if he had to guess by the looks, built into the moon.

"That is not all, the pieces surrounding the moon contain useful materials for us. With them we can repair our ships."

"It seems The Emperor has blessed us with this find. Octavian dock as at the shipyard. Command the servitors to get it back to full running capacity."

Octavian got to work, but Sariel was looking at the moon with an inquisitive eye.

"What happened to it?"

* * *

**Well shit. I said I'd post this yesterday but a nasty headache got me. Anyway hope you enjoyed this. **

**Only in death does duty end.**


	3. A Deal

**Well holy shit. The past week was hectic as fuck. But now i have an established schedule. The Eidolon will be on hiatus for some time, until i figure out how to write first person. The next update will be on FotR. **

**Also, i'm wanting to write something related to music. Like one of those fics where they react to music. Should i do it?**

**Now onto the reviews:**

**KapitanCyka: The first few chapter will be light, but trust me, in the future shits gonna go grimdark real quick.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: The Rwby backstory and all that stuff will come into play at later chapter.**

**Guest: whoa**

**Guest: i don't even... what?**

**Guest: Can you give that to me in layman terms?**

**Guest: The amount of heresy multiplies at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Sariel was looking at the ancient shipyards just outside the bridge. They have already sent some of the crew to get it back online.

But while this shipyard will be helpful in their future endeavors, it only raises more questions about this planet.

Was this a former colony during the dark age of technology or was there a battle that left the only survivors on the planet.

Currently they had almost no information on this planet, besides the vox-cast and the scans.

Beside Sariel was standing Belial. He was trying to find any trace of the warp on the planet since Rueben claims that the woman was a psyker. But so far nothing turned up.

His eyes shot open. "My Lord, I have detected faint traces coming from the woman's cell. It seems that Rueben was right. But the amount of warp energy she is using is barely noticeable."

At that moment the mentioned man came to the bridge. "My lord the woman is awake."

Sariel moved with Belial and Rueben following him. "It seems that our questions will be answered soon. Rueben you will be in charge of the physical torture if it comes to it."

Amber woke up in a dark room. She looked around trying to find out where she is. Just before she was knocked out she was fighting some children. When they held her down, she saw the Grimm and then everything went black.

Her hands were hoisted up. She tried to use her powers to melt the metal around her wrists, but to no avail. The metal was unusually strong. Every metal melted when she used her powers, but why did this one stay cold.

Amber looked around the room trying to figure out who captured her and brought her here, but all she could find was a dark room. She used her powers again to see in the dark. With her vision she saw numerous bloodstains around the room. Was this a torture chamber?!

At that exact moment three figures came into the room. The first one was garbed in black armor, leaving nothing exposed. The second one was dressed in a regal red garb with what looked like religious seals adorning it, his left eye was also artificial. The third figure was dressed in a brown robe and had a staff with an eagle on top of it.

The second one stepped forward while the other two remained at the opposite side of the room.

"Well I see you have awakened. Good. Now we will play a little game I like to call Question the Heretic. The rules are simple I ask you a question and you answer me. If you play nice and your answers satisfy me you can ask some questions yourself and I won't make you eat your own liver. Got that?"

The way he said that creeped her out and the last part terrified her.

"Yes-s." She stuttered from fear of this man.

"Good. First question, what is this planet called?

"Remnant." Does this man not know on which planet he is? Is he living under a rock?

"Interesting. Who governs your planet?"

Was this man for real? He doesn't know anything! She was already forgetting what he said to her earlier "There are four kingdoms. Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. Vale and Vacuo are located on the continent called Sanus,. Mistral is on the continent of Anima.. Atlas is on the continent of Solitas."

"The capitals of their kingdoms must be the large cities right?"

"Yes."

"I see. You're cooperating quite nicely. I'll allow you to ask one question."

What should she ask? "Who are you people?"

"We are the Imperium of Man. Our Empire spans the whole galaxy but it seems that The God-Emperor has need of us on this backwater planet."

Are these guys some nutjobs? An Empire spanning the whole galaxy? What a joke. She guys were probably delusional.

"Now to continue my questions. Those mutants, faunus or whatever you call them, describe them for me please."

She was getting kinda tired of this charade, but nonetheless answered them "Faunus are similar to Humans, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. 20 years ago there was a Faunus Rights Revolution. A war that lasted for three months."

"So the mutants tried to revolt? Hmph! I can only assume they were beaten."

"Not really. They were granted rights in every kingdom and were not confined to Menagerie."

The man that was asking questions suddenly looked very angry. His face was getting red and he was breathing quite heavily.

"And what of this White Fang? These terrorists that you still have not destroyed."

"The White Fang was formerly a peaceful faunus activist group. But after facing too much discrimination the new leader adopted more radical methods."

"I see." The man nodded and closed his eyes.

That's when Amber has had enough. "Look why don't you release me and look outside for once! See the Oum-damned news, read the newspaper or something! Obviously you're a spoiled brat who never worked for anything in his life!"

Sariel closed his eyes and nodded. "Rueben if you would?"

"It would be my pleasure." The one that had black armor approached her and took out what looked like a shock baton. She knew what will happen when he took it out. A beating.

He swung the baton at her face. She expected only minor pain from it, because of her aura, but to her surprise it hurt like hell. She cried out in pain.

Another swing to her chest, it felt like her ribs were broken.

And another swing this time to her right kneecap she couldn't feel her leg from the intense shock that coursed through her.

"What did I say at the start?"

"Th-a-a-t you'll mak-e me eat my l-l-l-iv-e-r" She stuttered from the pain and the shock. Now her mind was refreshed about those earlier statements and she saw that they were serious.

"Good. Now let's continue where we left off."

Sariel continued asking her more questions about the kingdoms, the mutants and humans, until he got to her powers.

"My friend here tells me that you are a psyker. Is this true?"

"Wh-h-at? What i-is that?" She barely stuttered out, her throat was dry from all the talking and the air didn't feel right.

"You used some sort of power back when you were fighting. Floating and shooting fireballs and lightning out of you hands. Are you telling that that's what non-psykers do?" Sariel was the one getting impatient now, after the beating she quickly answered his every question. Why is she hesitating now?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed loudly. Sariel motioned Rueben to make her talk, but as soon as she saw him taking a step forward, she widened her eyes and quickly shouted. "I'll tell you everything! Please don't hurt me!"

"See? Was that so hard?" Sariel mocked. "Now tell me everything."

"I... Have the power of a Maiden." She expected them to not believe her, but when she looked at them, the man only had a raised eyebrow. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

She only stared wide eyed at them. Have they not heard the fairy tales of the Season Maidens either?

"Have you not heard the fairy tales about them either?" She asked slowly and when she asked the question, the man only rolled his eyes and said forcefully "If you can't already see, we are not from this planet. Now tell us about these Maidens."

"I... Right. The four Maidens are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons. There are four of them each one corresponding to the four seasons - Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. There are many stories revolving around them. Many who know about them try to steal the powers for themselves."

"And you are one of them?"

"Yes. I'm the Fall Maiden."

"I see and you were attacked because of it. Why are you alone then? Wouldn't it be better to travel with someone?"

She looked at bit bashful. "Well I was supposed to have a bodyguard, but I ran of without him when he was talking with the innkeeper. It was my fault I was attacked."

"This man, he wouldn't happen to have a oversized sword, gray hair and red eyes would he?" The armored man asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes that's him. Where is he? Is he alive?!" She asked in panic, she did not want anything to happen to him because of her.

"He is alive, but he was wounded with a shot to the shoulder. It looked like it hurt quite a bit." He replied back, smirking.

She kept silent for awhile. Sariel was the one that broke the short silence. "How about we make a deal." Amber looked him directly in the eyes.

"What kind of deal?"

"We take you back to your superior and you guarantee us a plot of land in that city of yours, Vale you called it."

"That's it? No money? Weapons? Power in the council?"

"I do not desire anything of the sort. What I want is a plot of land big enough to land a ship about 2 kilometers long."

She widened her eyes at the length of the ship, but that amount of land will need some convincing. Ozpin isn't the kind of man to give something out for free after all.

She lowered her head thinking about it. Sighing, she raised her head and spoke." You have a deal."

Sariel smiled widely. "Excellent."

"I see you do not posses the power of the Fall Maiden Cinder. And what's more half of your hand is missing. You truly dissapointed me today." Her mistress, Salem commented on her lack of success.

"Mistress, please give me one more chance! I can prove myself worthy to you!" Cinder was on her knees begging. The others in there room were silently watching, except Tyrian, who was laughing at her.

"Look at you groveling like a dog! Hahaha!" He kept laughing, but Cinder was ignoring him not wanting to argue with the scorpion faunus at the moment.

"Silence!" That shut him up. "Cinder."

"Yes, Mistress!"

"I will give you one more chance to prove your worth. If you fail again, Arthur can use you for many different reasons. So do not fail me this time."

"Yes, Mistress!" Cinder got up and moved to leave the room, Salem watched her intently.

When she left, Salem once again spoke up. "It seems we have a new player on the board."

It's been month since Qrow came back and reported about his failure. Ironwood was informed too. Ozpin told him after he talked with the drunken huntsman. He now sat in his office, ignoring the papers on his desk.

What are they going to do now? There is nothing to do but move forward and find Amber or the other Maidens. The ringing of his scroll, pulled him out of thinking. Reaching for it, his eyes widened at the caller I.D. It was Amber.

Quickly swiping the answer button, he saw Amber through the camera.

"Amber! Are you okay?! Where are you!?"

"I'm okay. I'm currently going to the Academy. Can you meet me at the pads, I'll explain everything when I get there." As soon as the call ended he dialed Glynda.

"Ozpin, what is it?"

"Get Port, Oobleck and Qrow and go to the pads! Amber is going to be there!"

Her face was surprised. Didn't Qrow say someone kidnapped her? Now was not the time for idle thoughts.

"I'll gather them right away." Ozpin nodded and terminated the call. He stood up and moved toward the elevator.

Arriving at the pads he saw that the Glynda and the rest were already there. The sound of his cane hitting the concrete below him alerted them.

"Ozpin! What's going on? How can you know that Amber will be here?" Glynda asked with a worried face.

"She called me through the scroll and said that she will be here soon."

Any further question was silenced when they heard a sound from the clouds . From them descended three airships, similar to the bullhead, but these were green and had tons of weaponry on them. They also attracted several students to the pads.

They landed at the free pads. The middle one remained closed, while the other two opened and out of it poured atleast 20 men dressed in brown BDUs and green body armor, carrying blocky black guns. Some of them had a helmet with a visor, but the majority had their helmets open. Neither Ozpin or his staff recognized them.

The unknown soldiers gathered around the middle airship and one of them banged on the door. It's doors were opening and down from the ramp walked three men and Amber.

Ozpin's eyes widened the second time that day. She was really here. Before Ozpin could ask Amber questions the man dressed like royalty spoke up.

"Greetings, I am Lord Sariel, a Rogue Trader of the Imperium of Man."

The Imperium of Man? Ozpin has never heard of such a kingdom or are they perhaps a military organization.

"Welcome, I am Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. I see you returned Amber to us."

The man nodded "I did. Of course this won't be for free. I desire something of you in exchange for Amber."

Glynda started fuming. "You dare-!"

Ozpin held up a hand to silence her. "Excuse her. What do you want in exchange Sariel?"

"It is Lord Sariel for you Ozpin and for what I want, I want a plot of land, about 2 kilometers long and half a kilometer wide."

This strange request perplexed Ozpin. Many people always wanted something in exchange. Money, power, a seat in the council. But to request a plot of land? This was strange indeed, but nevertheless they brought back Amber and he needed to compensate them.

"Very well. I'll let Glynda handle the request. Meanwhile why don't we come in my office and talk?"

"Ozpin, you can't be serious! They kidnapped Amber!"

"I know that very well, but they brought her back safe and unharmed." Amber flinched when he said unharmed, but Ozpin nor the staff noticed this.

Glynda was angry that these people tried to ransom Amber, but still went to her office to make a call for the land.

"Qrow, you can go back to your mission. Port, Oobleck you can go now." The two professors nodded and went on their way, if a bit worried.

"Sure, if you say so." The the drunken huntsman glared at the gathered soldiers and their leader, before turning back and walking off.

"Shall we?"

Sariel followed Ozpin with Rueben and Belial while the guardsmen outside guarded the Valkyries. They soon came to an elevator boarded it and went up.

When the elevator stopped, they came into an office covered with clocks.

"Take a seat and we'll talk."

**Meanwhile outside**

It's been 5 days since new students completed the initiation. Currently one of them, team RWBY, was walking to the landing pads. They heard that some soldier with weird weapons landed there.

Of course, since weapons were mentioned Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY insisted they check the newcomers out.

On the way there, the young leader wondered what kind of weapons they had. She couldn't stop herself talking. Her partner Weiss Schnee was getting quite irritated from it.

"Can you please stop you incessant babbling Ruby!" Her partner yelled at her.

"But, I can't help but wonder what kind of weapons they have. What if they have laser weapons!" The young reaper exclaimed.

"Laser weaponry is the stuff of fantasy Ruby. Not even Atlas knows how to make it." The Schnee retorted.

Soon they arrived at the pads and saw the soldiers, along with their strange airships. They were standing there like they were expecting an attack.

The members of RWBY saw other teams standing there taking pictures of them or simply staring at them.

Once Ruby saw their weapons she quickly used her semblance to sprint up to them and started launching questions lightning fast.

Captain Frescher was standing there looking at the feudals of this world. Right now, his opinion of them was very low. They were mostly in groups of four, talking to themselves. They were dressed in really colorful attire and hair. By the Emperor some of the males among them had pink hair. What is wrong with this world.

Also, some women among them were giggling at them, like a daemonette of Slaanesh.

If it wasn't for the orders of the Lord Trader, he would have disciplined them with a whip. Laughed at by some feudals wasn't something the captain had in his to-do list.

He saw something appear in his line of sight, a young girl that started asking him questions. Frescher's opinion of them couldn't get lower. They had to be instilled with discipline, he told himself.

Seeing that her questions were not being answered the girl frowned, but then her attention to his weapon. His laspistol.

She took it from his holster and started inspecting. The captain snarled and grabbed the girl by her neck with his left hand, while his right hand took his laspistol from her grip. He then threw her away from him. Damn the feudals.

The captain saw some girls behind the girl he threw. One was dressed in black, another in white, while the other one was dressed in yellow and... on FIRE!

She charged at him while emitting a weak battle-cry. "You bastard!"

Frescher quickly evaded the punch, by rolling to the right. While the punch didn't hit him, it did hit the pilot of the Valkyrie, that was descending the ramp and since the pilots didn't have much in terms of armor, the punch, along with a shotgun shell, that slammed into his chest broke some of his ribs.

The pilot slumped down on the inside of the Valkyrie, blood coming out of his mouth. The other pilot quickly started administering first aid, while the captain motioned the guardsmen to subdue the girl.

The girl herself stood there motionless, thinking she killed another man, the guardsmen capitalized on this situation and quickly beat the ever-living shit out of the girl, that dared attack a captain of the His Majesties guardsmen.

The other three tried to stop them with their weapons, but were quickly subdued by the rest of them, without the beating.

When they were done, the three were tied and the yellow one was laying on the ground unconscious, with a blood on her face and a bruised body.

The other students that saw this immideatly called the headmaster and soon he appeared along with Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin couldn't find himself to believe the Sariel's story. An empire that spanned the whole galaxy and has been fighting for 10,000 years? That was some crazy talk. But somehow he believed them. Maybe it was their weaponry and vehicles, along with their armor and clothes.

He needed them on his side if what Sariel said is true. They could win the war against Salem effortlessly.

Ozpin wanted to ask what their intentions for this planet were, but his scroll ringed. He noticed it was an emergency call.

"Excuse me, but I must take this." Ozpin said to Sariel, who just nodded.

"What is it?" Sariel waited patiently while the man talked into the machine, whatever it was.

"What!?" He saw distress on the headmasters face when the call ended.

"What was the call about?" The Trader asked curiously.

"Your men are beating up one of my students. Please follow me back to the pads." The headmaster stood up from his chair and went to the elevator along with Sariel. On the way there Glynda joined them.

When they arrived Sariel saw three girls that were tied up and one that had a bloody and bruised face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sariel shouted at the guardsmen. The captain stepped out with a salute and told him what transpired.

"My Lord the one in red tried to steal my laspistol, I quickly took it back and threw her away, that's when the one with yellow hair attacked us unprovoked. While I dodged her attack the pilot wasn't as lucky. Most of his ribs are broken and he received a concussion."

"I see." Sariel nodded "You did good captain. I commend you for that."

"Thank you My Lord!" The captain saluted, with a smile.

"You condone this sort of action!?" The woman beside Ozpin screeched like a Noise Marine.

"Harming a soldier of the Imperium is a heavily punishable offense. Be grateful she wasn't executed." The shock on Glynda's and Ozpin's face was laughable.

"I hope that land will be mine at the end of the week Ozpin. Now I must go back." Sariel along with his soldiers boarded their respective Valkyries and lifted of to the clouds. Ozpin just stared at the airships blankly.

He should have told his students not to go near them.


	4. Settling In

**Holy shit. Living without electricity for almost 2 weeks is goddamn boring. Anyways here are the reviews:**

**decemberblindseer: The only 40k characters are the ones that arrived on the ship, i won't be adding anyone else.**

**Guest: I've been waiting to write something like this for a long time.**

**Guest: They'll know about the relics and the other stuff in the future.**

**Guest: If you're comparing Spartans to the IG then yes, the Spartans are superior. But Astartes are clearly superior to them. If you are talking about the IG beating the shit out of Yang, then you clearly don't know the IG. They won't attack a person one on one, they'll just dogpile the person and then beat the shit out of them.**

**Guest: Not with a little psychic power, if you know what I mean.**

**Guest: Menagerie won't be nuked, but it's residents will be ********. Oh, shit I almost spoiled the story!**

**Foy dedker: Don't worry! Dark humor is best humor.**

**KapitanCyka: *wink* *wink***

**GhostScorch: As i said in FotR English is not my first language, but neither did i receive education for it. I literally know my English from games and movies.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: Considering there is only war there, yes they have stagnated quite a bit. But now with the Indomitus Crusade and Girlyman they probably are advancing quite quickly.**

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his office, contemplating the last few weeks. The relations with the Imperials was strenuous to say the least.

The stunt they pulled before they went away left quite a bad impression on the students. The student they beat up was Yang Xiao Long. If Ozpin hadn't arrived in time the Imperials could have killed her.

Her father Taiyang, was pissed when he heard that his daughter was almost killed. So pissed that after just an hour after he called him, he arrived on a bullhead.

First the father checked on his daughter. After that he came straight to Ozpin's office and demanded to see the man that did this.

Ozpin at first tried to calm the man but he wouldn't have it. So he just told him that they were the ones that kidnapped Amber and then brought her back.

He also told him they came from outer space. Taiyang didn't believe him and promptly left, all the while yelling curse words at him.

He didn't left Yang since he came here.

As for Amber, there was something weird about her. Usually she was kind and sweet to everyone around her. When she was alone and thought no one could see her, she subtly glared at any Faunus and muttered something quietly.

Did the Imperials do something to her?

When Sariel told him about his 'Imperium of Man', Ozpin had a feeling that he only told him basic information.

So far he knew that this Imperium had colonized 4 planets, had a population of 50 billion, one quarter of the population was the army and navy and that they had 100 or so ships.

Oh, Ozpin if only you knew.

They also worshiped someone called God-Emperor of Mankind. He recalled the zealous expression of Sariel when he talked about him. Frankly, he didn't believe him. A man over 40,000 years old that had the power to make armies kneel with a single word and summon powerful storms that swallowed planets? He scoffed at the thought. Ozpin knew that gods are real, after all the God of Light gave him the power of reincarnation.

But to make armies kneel and destroy planets? Not even the Brother gods could do that!

Anyways, a week after they left, they came back to get the plot of land he promised them. This time Sariel didn't come, a man that was covered in red priest-like robes and had many metal tendrils sprouting out of his back.

He talked little when he arrived , the only thing he did was introduce himself, Octavian, and as quickly as he came he left.

The land he gave them was just a few hundred meters from Beacon, he wanted to know what they would do with this land.

That was three weeks ago and now instead of tress that were standing in that land were gone. Replaced by landing pads, barracks and the like. Overall it looked like military base.

At the far end stood a huge contraption. Two odd towers of metal that were taller than the CCT towers and glowed weirdly, he didn't know what it was. Some kind of an automated defense system?

Unknown to him, his curiosity will be sated today.

In Vale the people of the city were marveling at thing that was descending from the sky. It was a huge ship of unknown design to them. The length was at least a kilometer and the huge cannons that were line up at each side struck fear in them. They were easily four times the size of a bullhead.

The ship slowly moved to the two towers and positioned itself just between them. The two towers started glowing and the ship powered down.

Then from the ship came dozens of smaller ships, they all landed at the landing pads. The ramps slowly lowered and from them came hundreds of soldiers and vehicles.

From one of the larger ships came a sound that had the people of Vale scared, it was the sound of something big.

Out of it came a tank, no, a fortress on tracks. It was the Baneblade. It's huge cannon that was pointed forward shocked the populace of Vale. This thing could battle a Goliath and come out unscathed.

In his tower Ozpin's eyes were widened considerably. The amount of soldiers poring out of the ships was more than the Atlesian army, not including the androids.

And the big ship that was floating above them was clearly bigger than any of their current ships. Even the newest Atlesian ships paled in comparison. And the guns! There were so many of them and if what Sariel said was true they could level Vale a hundred times over.

The huge fortress on track shocked him even more, he never knew that ground vehicles, that were so big, could be used for combat, but if they used it, it must be quite powerful.

* * *

Sariel grinned while watching the screen on the bridge of his ship. Octavian and the other tech-priests did a fine job constructing the two gravity pylons.

It's blueprint was recovered while the Astartes were exploring the ancient shipyard and it seemed to work perfectly. Well of course it was, it's origin was human after all.

The dates on the recovered blueprint dated back to the Dark Age of Technology. Truly, the Emperor has blessed them.

Octavian arrived at the bridge, he was sent by Sariel to count the remaining forces of the Imperium.

"Octavian, I see you're back." Sariel said turning to the Tech-priest. "What have you learned?"

"Our forces currently consist of:

Around 5 million guardsmen

12000 Light Vehicles

11000 Armoured Personnel Carriers

8600 Tanks

300 Crassus Armoured Transports

2 Baneblades

1 Banesword

1 Stormlord

1 Shadowsword

Along with other support vehicles."

"What about the Astartes?" The Rogue Trader asked.

"They have 30 members remaining along with Thade, who is interred in a Dreadnought. 8 of the Space Marines are Terminators. Their vehicles consist of 2 Predator Annihilators and Land Raider, Phobos pattern."

Sariel nodded, he was pleased that the ships carrying his troops and vehicles weren't destroyed during the skirmish with Chaos.

"Are the shipyards factories working correctly?"

"Yes, while blessing the Machine-Spirits took a while, the factories inside the moon are working perfectly, just as expected of human engineering."

"Also, Sacristan Lucius Irynblud informed me that the Freeblade Vortigan is yearning for battle once more."

Ah, yes. The Freeblade ended up with Sariel after a botched mission on Gallea VII. The Ork Waaagh! almost destroyed the PDF and the Freeblade but Sariel arrived just in time to get the remaining PDF and the Freeblade off-planet. That was a few days before the governor contacted them.

"Then if he's yearning for battle, I shall entrust him a mission."

The mission in question was annihilating a White Fang base that housed most of their resources for the forces in Vale.

As for how they acquired the location of the base, it was all thanks to Nox.

* * *

**A Week Earlier**

* * *

Nox watched the small White Fang outpost silently. He was sent here to gather information and to purge the unclean.

This place was relatively easy to find, while the forest around them protected them from unwanted visitors, the same could not be said if you looked from above. The idiots couldn't have picked a better spot for the assassin, just 400 meters from the outpost was a cliff overlooking almost half the forest.

The outpost itself was nothing noteworthy a couple of tents and trucks with crates on them.

Currently Nox counted 46 mutants. They were casually conversing, not knowing they were being watched by the Vindicare Assassin.

His black bodysuit blended quite perfectly in the night, not even the mutants could see him. His Exitus rifle was aimed at the two mutants guarding the entrance.

Nox squeezed the trigger and the round shoot forward at top speed. It turned the upper bodies of the two mutants guarding the entrance to red paste, while their legs flopped to the ground.

Two for one.

The sound of the legs hitting the ground alerted one of the mutants in the tents. He went out to check what it was, only to find 4 legs in a blood puddle.

He screamed before another round disintegrated his head. Now the whole camp was on alert. The were getting in defensive positions in front of the entrance, not knowing their enemy is behind them.

Another round, another body and only after five more of them dead they realized that he was behind them. Their cognitive abilities were lacking apparently.

The mutants in the camp were panicking as more and more of their brethren were getting killed. The panic grew and grew until one of them started shooting all around the camp, hitting and killing some of the mutants.

Quite a display for the Vindicare. Never in his 157 years of life has he seen this amount of panic. He wondered what would happen if an Culexus Assassin was here instead of him. They would probably die from shock.

The crazed member was put down by a bigger mutant that had a different mask but one of the shots hit him and an invisible force deflected the round. One of their 'lieutenants' if he had to guess and he also probably had that Aura thing that Sariel told him of.

The big one shouted for him to show himself. Didn't he know he was a Vindicare? They never show themselves to their prey.

The Vindicare assassin continued shooting and soon only the big mutant remained.

Nox decided to experiment on him. He loaded in his Shell Breaker Round, a round that bypassed even an Eldar Warlock's Rune Armor.

The assassin then took aim and shot the mutant. The round bypassed the so called Aura and went through the head of the mutant. He uselessly flopped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Nox nodded to himself, proud of the work he's done. He stood up and went to the outpost.

The blood of the mutants was beneath his feet as he walked through the outpost. It also painted the white tents to red. Nox went to the biggest one. He figured this is where they stored all the information.

And indeed it was, the tent was full of maps and folders. He took all of them and moved outside to set explosives on the trucks outside.

Once he was done he put what remained of the bodies in one of the tents and put up a sensor that was wired to the explosives all around the outpost.

Nox arrived at the back entrance and started walking back to the cliff. He heard some vehicles drive into the town and just as he arrived at the cliff, the outpost went up in massive explosion that shook the earth around.

The Vindicare called for extraction. His mission here was complete.


	5. Expanding

**Hi there... It's been some time since i updated any of my stories and i have a good reason for that. You see, a week after i posted my last update my computer went kaput. It's motherboard and proccesor quite literally gave up on life. The computer itself was 10-9 years old so it was a miracle that it still worked. Fortunately i was able to get almost everything from my disk. That included some of the docs that had my stories in them. This one was saved, but some weren't.**

**And since i got a new PC built just last week, i'm able to write once again.**

**I have also included an extra, since this chapter is a little bit short.**

**Also please read the A/N at the bottom. Now onto the long overdue reviews.**

**kinght1999: Any psyker ability would just decimate anything that has Aura, since psyker abilites come from the warp.**

**TheExpl0DiNgaPplE: Ever heard of deception my friend? **

**decemberblindseer: This is a 40k crossover it will involve war one way or another.**

**Guest: I've been thinking what i could do with those two little shits and i've already come up with an idea. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: Ironwood will 100% flip out by seeing the giant construct that's just casting a shadow over Vale.**

**Ronmr: I would need a word bigger than rape to describe what i'll soon unleas on Remnant.**

* * *

The ground shook as the giant war machine stomped through the forest. It's massive form towered over the trees as it marched towards it's destination.

This was the Freeblade Vortigan, formerly of the House Drakkus.

It was currently on a mission to purge some mutants that have established an outpost in the forest. Thankfully the forest had a road he could follow, if it wasn't here he would have to cut every tree with his Reaper Chainsword.

He had been wanting to engage in combat for quite a while now. Since coming here he saw the people of this world living in peaceful bliss, if they faced the horrors that the Imperium faces everyday, they wouldn't survive a day.

They also didn't realize that using this Aura thing was a big mistake. If a Chaos Warband had arrived it would be like an all-you-can-eat buffet, the heretics and their daemons would have a field day here.

Anyways now was not the time to day-dream, it was time for purging. The Intel Nox recovered stated that the base should be somewhere in this area.

His optics picked out life-signs just a kilometer in front of him. Vortigan increased the speed of his strides and soon he arrived at a cliff above the base.

It was quite lightly guarded, the entrance had two gun emplacements, surrounding the whole base was a low concrete wall and sniper towers. The walls also had what looked like anti-air guns mounted. It seems the inhabitants of this planet do not take security very seriously.

The Throne Mechanicum's interface informed him that there were around 1500 mutants in there. Vortigan sighed, this was barely a warm-up for him.

The Freeblade slid down the cliff and started slowly marching towards the mutant outpost.

His Battle Cannon thundered as he shot at the mutants. As soon as the shells impacted his enemies were annihilated and the ground was torn up. The mutants on the gun emplacements didn't even know what was happening until it was too late.

From the main building came hundreds of the mutants shooting their puny guns at him. Their bullets didn't even scratch the paint.

Some of the filth thought it was a good idea to run towards him with melee weapons. They probably thought that if they came under him they would be able to defeat him.

Their hopes were quickly crushed as Vortigan unleashed missiles from the Ironstorm Missile Pod. Their bodies were obliterated once the missiles impacted the ground. The ones that survived were quickly taken care of with his Battle Cannon and Heavy Stubber.

Once again he saw the doors to the warehouse open and out of them came a mech a little more than half his size.

It's armor was painted black and it seemed unfinished. It had two guns on each arms and a mounted missile launcher.

Vortigan checked the integrity of the Imperial knight, 99.9%. Barely a scratch.

The other mech began shooting at him, probably hoping his pitiful guns could damage his War-Machine.

Vortigan began charging at the mech while whirring his Chainsword. His opponent saw this and began to retreat but this was quickly denied to him as the Freeblade cut the cockpit in half.

As the upper half of the mech slid of he saw the mutant inside of it, well half of him as the upper half was turned into chunks of meat.

Suddenly a rocket slammed into his back. As he turned around he saw the remaining mutants outside the warehouse.

They armed themselves with rocket launchers and other heavy weapons. Little did they know that their primitive guns barley had any effect on him.

As they shot their weapons the Freeblade merely stood still and let them hit him. Soon dust covered the entire area and the shooting stopped.

Vortigan heard the mutants cheer inside his Knight and sneered, did they really think this would kill him. He once again checked the integrity, it was at 96.7%.

Their entire arsenal could only damage him by four percent. He began thinking to himself how the Humans and the mutants here survived for so long.

Vortigan began slowly marching out of the cloud of dust, once he emerged the mutants cheers became quiet and he could see their shocked expressions even through their masks.

Then his massacre resumed and blood went flying through the air once again.

The mutants tried to run inside the warehouse only to be knocked unconscious by gas. Vortigan was confused by this, was somebody else here?

The gas that was deployed was used by Adeptus Arbites. "Vortigan leave some of them alive, Sariel needs them for experimentation." His interface showed that it was Rueben that voxed him.

"Your mission parameters have also changed, leave the warehouse untouched. If the intel is correct we need their supplies"

A change in plans? Very well. Their weapons were no match for him, where was the fun in killing mutants with weapons such as these.

After a few minutes of standing idly, Vortigan heard the sound of Valkyries coming from the sky. It seems they have arrived.

From one of the Valkyries came Rueben. "Vortigan, I see you managed to do your job without much trouble." The Arch-Militant commented as he looked around at the corpses.

The two stood around for a while until a Guardsman interrupted the silence. "Sir, the mutants have been loaded into the Valkyries along with their supplies and equipment and the bombs have been set, we are ready to leave."

"Very well, Vortigan see you back on the ship." With his piece said Rueben moved back to the Valkyries.

Vortigan watched them ascend until he too turned to leave.

He trekked the path in silence until the mutant base exploded. Vortigan didn't look back at all since they Guardsman did say they were setting explosives.

Soon he will arrive at his extraction point and he will be able to leave this planet.

* * *

The newly built cathedral inside the city of Vale was beautiful in the eyes of the Valean citizens, the Gothic architecture really stood out in the middle of such a bland city.

It was finished just the day before, apparently the ones with the huge ship built it after buying the land. It's huge size took almost one whole city block.

The citizens saw the Imperials, as they called themselves, coming in and out almost every single hour. A few of them were brave enough to enter the Cathedral and what they saw inside amazed them.

Pictures and statues of Glorious figures leading men into battle. But what amazed them the most was the biggest statue in the middle of them all. It was made of pure gold and it depicted a man in armor and a sword on fire. The statute alone made them want to prostrate themselves before it.

When the time of the sermons came those citizens that entered were enthralled by the stories the priest by the name of Gallus told.

He spoke of the God-Emperor and his Angels of Death, of their divine status among mortals, of their battles against traitors and xenos alike, of Saints purging the unclean. His stories made the citizens spread the word of the Emperor among their fellows. Truly the stories that were told were glorious.

And soon the entire cathedral was filled with the Valeans, listening to Gallus and his stories.

Up in his tower Ozpin was growing more and more worried. The Imperials managed to buy some land in Vale and built a Cathedral bigger than the main tower of Beacon.

How the Imperials managed to buy the plot of land in the city still alluded him. Just a week back one of their ships left the base and came back the next day. But all of that wasn't his biggest concern, it was the fact that the priest in the cathedral managed to convince that somehow the stories of this God-Emperor were true.

The priest somehow managed to enthrall a fifth of the people in Vale in just under a day. Thus he decided to strike a deal with Sariel. He will send a team of four men into Beacon to act like a Huntsman team and he won't pressure the council to take away their land.

When he told Sariel of his deal, his mood plummeted to the bottom of the sea. The Rogue Trader sneered at the idea and reluctantly agreed to it. Unknown to him he got bamboozled again.

As Sariel entered the elevator a grin came to his face. He managed to trick Ozpin into giving his men free reign in this Institution.

Often his targets would be hard to trick but this one was not even if his soul was older than him.

When he told Belial to examine the souls of some individuals here, he happened to stumble upon the headmaster's soul. It was certainly very old, almost 1000 years old. Perhaps he was a psyker?

Belial began reading his soul like an open book. It looked like someone placed a seal on him, preventing him from ever entering the warp. This intrigued Sariel and since his Father was an Inquisitor, he himself inherited multiple traits from him. Curiosity was one of them.

Now he had a chance to keep a closer eye on the headmaster and communicate with their spy. The only thing to do now is to assemble a team of four men. Rueben was of course the obvious choice, he was the most competent soldier among his crew. For the others he will have to take a look.

* * *

**EXTRA**

**Voices in the Dunes**

* * *

The desert of Vacuo was at it's highest temperature. The base of White Fang was in the middle of this scorching heat. The terrorist around the perimeter were lazing around as usual.

The base itself was located in what the Vacuans called No Mans Land. It was located deep into the Vacuan desert. Nothing lived there so nobody bothered to go there.

Well, only the White Fang.

The day proceeded as normal until somewhere around noon. The patrols outside reported some strange noises coming from... somewhere. A squad was dispatched to investigate.

"Check around here." The lieutenant spoke. His throat dry from the heat.

"There's nothing but sand around here!" One of the exclaimed. It indeed was only sand around them and a single dune stood out in the distance.

The squad lingered around the area a little longer until the lieutenant raised his voice again "Alright we're done here, the patrols were probably hallucinating. Let's go ba-!"

"What is it?"

The lieutenant narrowed his eyes, he just heard something.

"Lieutenant?"

"Quiet I think I just heard something." The others just looked at each other.

"It's coming from over there." He pointed at the single dune in the distance and slowly started moving towards it, his squad just shrugged and followed him.

As they came closer the whole squad heard the voices.

"Hey, I hear em' too!"

"Yeah, I just heard them too."

They soon arrived at the bottom of the dune. The voices were now more loud and clear.

As soon as the lieutenant stepped on the bottom of the dune, he jumped back.

"What is it lieutenant?" One of them asked.

"I think I just stepped on something." He moved back to where he stood and started digging the sand and what he found shocked him. A face wrapped in cloth looked up at him.

"Look up." It said. He slowly did so and where there once was sand there was now a barrel looking directly at him.

The lieutenant slowly looked down sweating even more from the giant barrel pointed at him.

"Surprise!" As soon as the words left the heads mouth he was obliterated by the cannon in front of him, only his legs remained.

His squad behind him were horrified from what just happened. But they were terrified by the whole dune exploding and thousands of bayonets rushing towards them.

Soon the were just minced meat.

Back at the base the commander was getting a little worried, his lieutenant hasn't reported in yet. It has been three hours since he left.

"Uh sir, you may want to see this."

The commander moved to the grunt "What is it?"

The grunt just pointed outside the window.

They were surrounded by what looked like men dressed in cloth, tracked vehicles with large cannons on them and bipedal mechs almost similar to the Atlesian ones.

"Sound the ala-!" His sentence wasn't finished as the men outside opened fire. They didn't stop until the base was turned into sand... literally.

One of these men smirked and said "One more victory for the God-Emperor and the Tallarn Desert Raiders."

* * *

**Do you want more extras or no? That's all i wanted to ask.**


	6. A Short Initiation

**I don't have much to tell here... except this**

**If you want, join my discord server: /VRuwCtJ**

**Reviews:**

**Limited Imagination: Oh, you sure will.**

**LogicalWriter: I know what song you mean, it's one of those that motivates me to write 40k.**

**AbyssWatchers: Thanks for writing that review, otherwise i would just add another thousand words just writing the reply to that guy.**

**Guest: The keyword being 'try'.**

**Guest: The two brothers will be adressed in the next chapter.**

**ATP: Read the review from Abysswatchers.**

**Guest: I just used how the Ion shields work in the game Freeblade, basically they just defend against slow shots like missiles, i think. And yes, many fanfics portray him as this grand manipulator, but as far as i know he ain't manipulating shit in the show.**

**Guest: Is there a Psyker among Sariel's retinue? Yes. Are Psykers able to attack the soul directly? Yes.**

**Jaznavav: Considering English is not even in the same language group as my first language, i think i'm doing pretty good. These extras i'll be doing won't be serious at all, so expect memes and jokes.**

* * *

"Lord Sariel, we are here as ordered." Reported the Arch-Militant, his voice steeled with pride. Alongside him was his personal squad, Thoren, Johann and Anton.

"Indeed you are." The Rogue Trader turned to them with a serious face.

"I have a mission of utmost importance for you men." The four men saw that this truly was important.

"I am sending you to that Academy, Beacon, to gain trust of the headmaster. You'll be enrolled in the Schola as one of their initiates. Your first task will be completing the Initiation, your second task is to gain trust of the headmaster, I do not care how you do it only that you do. We need his knowledge of this planet's past."

"My Lord, why don't we use their libraries for Knowledge?" Inquired the Arch-Militant.

"Their books contain barely any history only borderline heretical fiction. Whatever Octavian found was some heretical figures named the brother gods."

Their eyes widened at the mention of some heretical gods "My Lord, these heretics should be put down!"

Sariel held his hand up to stop him from continuing "I know but as far as we know they are not a state religion. And those that do pray to them, well let's just say there will be many 'accidents' happen to their heretical churches and their followers." The Traders words eased them a little but they were still greatly perturbed.

"But there are some suspicious books among them that we'll have to look into but now is not the time."

Sariel looked them in the eyes "Remember, the Emperor Protects!"

"The Emperor Protects!" they echoed back.

"Alright, all of you grab your equipment." The four-man squad was currently with the quartermaster.

"Lord Sariel also said to grab Grav-Chutes, said you'll be needing them." Came the voice of the quartermaster.

"Very well. Where do you store the grenades?"

"On the rack over there." He pointed at the wall behind them.

"Thanks." The quartermaster just nodded and proceeded to sort his stock.

"Alright, each of you grab two Frag grenades and and a single Krak grenade." They secured them to their body and went to grab their last piece of equipment. The Ryza Pattern Hot-shot Volley Gun was Thoren's weapon of choice. This fearsome firearm is more powerful than any mass produced lasgun.

The Hellguns were taken by Johann and Anton.

But the most powerful weapon in the armory was taken by Rueben, the Bolter. His massive frame that was almost the size of a Space Marine along with his Bionic arm allowed him to safely wield a Bolter. There was also a power sword he took from a dead commissar. The one he took it fro was a real frakker so he has no regrets on taking it. He also took a Plasma grenade, just in case

"You three prepared for this?" They nodded as they put on the helmets. The squad marched to the hangar, where a Valkyrie was waiting for them. They boarded it and took off.

* * *

"Wonder why their calling us to the amphitheater." The silent voice of Blake came, she was reading her book while walking there. It definitely wasn't smut.

"Headmaster Ozpin probably has an announcement." Weiss said her part.

"Who cares why they called us, there are no classes today." Came the upbeat voice of Yang, any scars and injuries of the beating she took were healed weeks ago but the mental image of ten men jumping on her and beating the ever loving shit out of her was still there.

"Oh, hey team RWBY!" From their left came the voice of Jaune, leader of team JNPR, the members of his team were of course, with him.

"Hey Jaune and team JNPR. So, why do you think we we're called to the amphitheater?" Ruby asked her fellow leader.

"Well according to the rumors the academy is getting a team of huntsmen in training. Other than that I know nothing else." They were now getting closer to the doors to the amphitheater.

"A new team? Why are they joining the academy mid-semester?" Just as Weiss said the words they entered the amphitheater. It was already half full. They took their seats and waited.

Soon when the amphitheater was full Ozpin came on the stage "Students, you may have heard rumors about a new team joining Beacon Academy. Well, I'm here to tell you that they are true. Today this new team will be undergoing an Initiation, the same way you did. But when they'll complete it, based on their decision we'll attach them to the first-year team that picked the same relic."

The students started whispering and mumbling among themselves "Now let's watch their Initiation."

The screen came online and they saw four men heavily armored man standing on the platforms, they looked like those Imperials. The murmuring increased in volume.

Yang started to glow red when she saw their insignia, an Eagle. She was reminded of those that put her in the infirmary for a week.

"Whoa, Yang calm down!" Her sister whisper-shouted at her.

"They have the same insignia as those men!" She exclaimed back at the younger sister.

"I know but please calm down!" If Yang wanted to refute her sister, the words would have been drowned out by Glynda Goodwitch talking to the men.

"Gentlemen, your task is to retrieve one of the relics and come back here. The temple is located containing the relics is located north from here. Whoever you make eye contact will be your partner and also you are to kill every Grimm in your way." The four men nodded.

"How will we get down from here?" The biggest one asked.

"The platforms you are standing on will catapult you into the Emerald Forest. Now, are you ready?"

_"Give me the strength to carry my duty through, and smite those who seek to thwart me." _

"We are ready now." Was the answer that came after the prayer.

"Then I'll be launching you in then seconds." Another nod he then turned to the other three "Turn on the Grav-Chutes when descending and try to land as close to my position."

"Yes sir!"

"Launching you now!" The platforms catapulted them upwards and into the forest.

"For the Emperor!" They bellowed when launched.

As they were descending they activated the Grav-Chutes and safely glided back to the ground. Rueben looked at his auspex when he landed and saw the others were quite far away from him.

He switched it to show heat signatures and saw several of them heading his way. He quickly put the auspex away and took his Bolter into his hands and faced the direction from which they are coming.

They came into his field of view and he immediately opened fire on them. These black wolves didn't stand a chance against the against the rocket-propelled bullets. The carnage that ensued caused the the pack to dwindle down to ten wolves. They advanced fast and Rueben didn't have time to reload.

So he quickly holstered the Bolter and prepared to take them with his fists, he figured that if they couldn't handle the Bolter, they surely won't be able to handle the Power Sword. He might as well take them on with his fists.

He grabbed the first one by it's muzzle and snapped his jaw off, the next one swiped at him but he quickly dodged to the right and leaped at the one behind him. This one didn't even have the chance to fight back as Rueben's Bionic arm pierced it's chest and came through the other side.

Another one tried to kill him but Rueben proved to be too fast for them, countless Campaigns and Crusades can make a man into a killing machine. It's arm were ripped of and with them the Imperial slashed the wolf with them and decapitated it. It's own claws were it's demise.

The biggest one slashed at him but the Carapace armor proved to tough for it's claws. Rueben quickly pivoted and grabbed the body of what he presumed was the leader of their pack and threw it at the remaining wolves. It's size and weight trapped the others beneath it.

Capitalizing on this opportunity he took out a Frag grenade and threw at the pile of wolves. When the wolves stood up and roared at him the grenade exploded and splattered their guts across the clearing. Rueben smirked at his victory. He then checked the location of his squad once he located them he wandered to them.

* * *

**BACK IN BEACON**

* * *

Everyone was speechless of what had occurred during the fight. Bullets that explode when they enter the Grimm? A grenade that blows up the Grimm like nothing? What shocked them even more was the man literally tearing a Beowulf's arms off and then decapitating it with them.

At first everyone thought that he would be killed because of the sheer amount of Grimm coming at him but he proved that he could take care of them single-handedly.

"You know what, I think I changed my mind." Yang quickly said after she witnessed the carnage that occurred at the screen.

"Yeah I don't think I would wanna mess with that." Pyrrha said her eyes still glued to the screen. She has seen her fair share of fighting sure but the brutality that the man on screen showed was new to her.

The screen then showed the one with the heavier version of the gun that the other two had.

"What will his gun do? Spew copious amounts of laser?" Sarcastically remarked Jaune.

At the exact moment he said that, multiple Ursa came out Majors and Minors. The man then held the trigger and from the gun came rapid-fire lasers that punched through the Grimm armor, some were even cooked.

While his battle wasn't as long or gory as the other one it proved that these men wielded weapons that could obliterate a Grimm at anytime, anywhere.

"I'll shut up now." Jaune commented the last time before shutting his mouth.

The screen then came to the remaining two that managed to group up when they landed. They carried weapons almost the same as the other one, but these ones were smaller.

* * *

Johann and Anton walked almost in sync with each other, well it wasn't that surprising since they were brothers.

The two walked to the Arch-Militant's position as quietly as possible but walking quietly didn't hide them from the big Nevermore that was flying above them.

"Anton, set the Hellgun to full power and shoot the bastard down." Anton did as he said and crouched while aiming the Hellgun at it, time slowed down for him as the laser hit it's chest making a hole through it.

"Nice one." It was the result both of the expected, a full powered Hellgun could punch through ceramite so why wouldn't it punch through some measly bird. Johann stopped his musing and continued to the Arch-Militant with his brother

The students in Beacon felt like their entire existence was made as a joke, these newcomers just proved them that their weapons were shit. A whole team of huntsmen were required to take down a Nevermore of that size.

"This is ridiculous! Not even Atlas has technology that advanced! And laser weapons were supposed to be fiction!" Ranted the heiress at the screen.

"Whoa, Chill out Ice Queen." And as usual Yang made a pun. **(A/N: This was the last time I made a pun. I want to puke.)**

"Not the time for puns, Yang."

The four men soon came into contact and then proceeded to the temple. The walk there was uneventful, only a stray Beowulf here and there, but they were quickly killed by a laser to their head.

The temple soon came into view "This is the temple? It looks like someone's ruined house." Anton commented on the state of it. This wasn't a temple by any means, it looked like a ruined house from one of those Agri Worlds.

"Let's just grab these relics and get out of here." Inside were pedestals on which sat multiple relics, ones were golden and the other ones were black "Are they supposed to represent something?"

"Don't know, don't care." Rueben just quickly took one and put it in his pack.

Back in Beacon the blonde of team RWBY, put her head in her arms and muttered "Oh no."

The four were about to go back to Beacon but from the forest emerged two Ancient Deathstalkers. Their bone armor showed that they were a part of many battle.

"By the Emperor." Rueben muttered to himself. Those wolves already disappointed him and now these two scorpion rejects come waltzing like they own the Emperor-damned place "Johann, Anton throw your Krak grenades at the left one, Thoren and I will take the right one."

They waited until the two waddled closer and then threw the grenades at them. The left one died as expected but the right one survived, even if barely. But one shot from the Bolter rectified that.

"That was one big disappointment after another. I would rather be purging Orkz than be here." Rueben really expected that the beasts will be tougher. From what he managed to learn from the locals, these Grimm forced them to hide like cowards behind those walls of theirs. They were supposed to be these scary monsters that could kill you instantly. It was obvious that they were exaggerating.

* * *

The Beacon students just stared at the screen with shock written all over their faces. While their other feats were almost impossible, this one just didn't make any sense. How could two grenades kill an ancient deathstalker just like that?

The weapons they wielded truly were a sight to behold. Their trek back was as uneventful as the one to the temple and soon they came into the amphitheater.

"Well done on retrieving the relic." Rueben handed the taken relic to Ozpin "Rueben, Thoren, Johann and Anton your team will be named Team Imperium, because I didn't have enough imagination to come up with a name for you and as I have explained earlier, the team you will join is... Team RWBY. Congratulations boys."

Johann snorted when he said boys "Hehehe, he said 'boys'" He quietly nudged Thoren who stood silently.

"Now if you would please follow Glynda, along with team RWBY, to your new shared dorms." The four went off the stage and followed the professor with RWBY also going with them.

The dorm was a larger than normal, it had eight beds and four desks. The Imperials quickly claimed the right side of the room while team RWBY took the left side.

"Your schedule will arrive tomorrow morning until then stay out of trouble, if there are any questions please one of the members of team RWBY. See you in combat class." The professor then left the two teams.

After a moment of silence Rueben spoke up to ease some of the tension "I guess if we are working together from now on introductions are in order, I am Rueben, Arch-Militant in the service to Lord Sariel."

"Thoren, Tempestus Scion in the service to Lord Sariel."

"Johann, Tempestus Scion in the service to Lord Sariel."

"Anton, Tempestus Scion in the service to Lord Sariel."

Their introductions were short and straight to the point. The girls were next to introduce themselves.

"Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY!" The Imperials already didn't like the girl, she was coming of as naive, that didn't stick well with them.

"Blake Belladonna." It seemed she wasn't very keen on meeting new people, she struck Rueben as a recluse. And was it just him or was her bow subtly twitching?

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC." The white one spoke like a noble, hopefully she wasn't as arrogant as some higher ranking officials.

"SDC? What's that? Some kind of Corporation?" It seemed that Rueben wasn't the only one who didn't know what that was.

"How could you not know the Schnee Dust Company?! The amount of dust your laser weaponry probably uses cannot be obtained in the middle of nowhere!"

"Cease you incessant shouting, girl. Our weapons do not use this dust you speak of, even if we did what use would particles that float in the air be." This seemed to anger her even more.

"You don't even know what Dust is? From where did you come from? From under a rock?"

"We definitely didn't come from this ball of grox shit." That shut her up momentarily and allowed for the last one to introduce herself.

"Yang Xiao Long, brawler of team RWBY." The blonde answered somewhat coldly. Rueben narrowed his eyes and remembered that Captain Frescher described a girl similar to Yang.

"Are you perhaps the one that attacked Captain Frescher during Lord Sariel's visit a few week ago?"

The girl looked directly into his eyes "If you mean the guy that choked and threw my sister across the plaza, then yes, that was me. What he did to her was unforgivable" Rueben could almost feel her anger towards him.

"The captain's actions were justified, while yours were not." Rueben retorted as he unclipped his power sword and Bolter and placed them near his bed, the rest of his team was already sorting through their stuff.

"How can choking and then throwing my sister be justified!?" Her hair started glowing red, was this the 'semblance' that these people had?

"Your sister tried to steal a weapon from an Imperial Guardsman, a high ranking one, no less. If this was an Imperial world she would receive a thousand lashings or a public execution. Emperor forbid that you would try stealing from a Space Marine, your family tree would probably be stricken from the records or made into servitors." Came the nonchalant answer.

Rueben's words sickened the other team "Why would you execute someone because they stole something?!" The naive one shrieked.

"We don't have the time to keep someone on prison for an unknown number of years. If someone committed a crime the severity of it would determine his punishment, as I said earlier that would be either lashings, execution, being turned into an servitor or sent to a Penal World." He gave them some common knowledge of the Imperium, so they wouldn't have to learn everything when this world will be integrated.

"What are servitors?" The one called Blake asked.

"They are mindless, cybernetic drones created from a fusion of human flesh and robotic technology that are used to carry out simple, manual tasks across the Imperium of Man. They do the more hazardous jobs that could cause harm to a normal man." The girls were positively disgusted that they would do that to another human.

After the momentary shock, Blake picked up something from Rueben's words. "Is Faunus flesh not compatible with your technology?" She would soon regret asking those words.

"Huh?" Came the response from every member of the male team. "Faunus?" The word was familiar to them somehow.

"You know, the ones with extra appendages, like rabbit ears or something."

"Oh! The filthy mutants. Of course the technology is compatible, who else would take ninety percent of the servitors that we have." Rueben's boast did not sit well with the black haired girl and neither did with the rest of them. If they wanted to say something about it they didn't, instead the youngest one, Ruby, ushered her team back to their old dorm to gather all the stuff.

"Well that was an experience." Johann commented on the short almost one sided conversation they had.

The Arch-Militant just shrugged "It sure was. Anyway, we should unpack our luggage." The only thing they had to unpack was their equipment.

It was about half an hour later when team RWBY collected every item from their former dorm. Once they came inside the new one they saw team Imperium on their knees in front of a table that was decorated with gold and had a golden statue of a man on the middle. It seemed they were praying, the four girls never even suspected that these men were religious, after all almost nobody in Remnant worshiped the brother gods and this statue did not look like any of the two brothers.

They stayed silent as Rueben recited a prayer from the book he held in his hands.

_Love the Emperor _

_for He is the salvation of mankind _

_Obey His words _

_for He will lead you into the light of the future _

_Heed His wisdom _

_for He will protect you from evil _

_Whisper His prayers with devotion, _

_for they will save your soul _

_Honour His servants, _

_for they speak in His voice _

_Tremble before His majesty, _

_for we all walk in His immortal shadow._

**The Emperor protects!**

Once finished they each went to their own bed and started disassembling their weapons and also started reciting some form of prayers.

The girls just silently decorated their side of the dorm. They finished quicker than the last time since they had a much bigger room now and could store things more easily.

They looked at the other team and saw them finishing up with their prayers and recitals. "Never took you guys for a religious type."

"Every man, woman and child in the Imperium worships the God-Emperor." Thoren said from his bed, his bed was the closest to the girls.

"Who's the God-Emperor?" Weiss asked, she was intrigued about this deity since the only one's that she has ever known are the two brothers.

"I would have executed you for saying that, but since we're on a planet that has yet to be inducted into the Imperial fold I will not. Now let me enlighten you. The God-Emperor is the Guardian and God of humanity. He guided humanity from it's conception to now. Until the Horus Heresy he walked among us but now he leads humanity from his Golden Throne upon Holy Terra."

"Then how come we never heard of this God-Emperor until now? Remnant isn't that big. If anything like that happened it would be in the history books."

The Imperials looked among themselves, stupefied that they haven't figured it out yet.

"You must be one of the dumbest feudals I've met and I've met a plenty of them. We. Are. Not. From. This. Emperor-forsaken. Planet. Do you understand now?" Rueben angrily told them.

"Wait, what?!"

Dear Emperor...

* * *

**Extra**

* * *

Vale burned. It's people were fleeing the Grimm that came here with the negativity from the events of the Vytal Tournament.

And Cinder Fall took pleasure knowing she caused this herself. Well mostly herself. Now the only thing to do is to take the remaining power of the Fall Maiden.

She descended the elevator already knowing that Ozpin, Pyrrha Nikos and the Arc boy will be there.

The elevator door opened and she summoned her bow and took immediately took a shot. The arrow flew to Ozpin, piercing his head and frying his lower body.

She was surprised at this, shouldn't Aura protect him? She would ponder on this later, now the only threat here is the Arc. Once again her arrow flew through his shield and incinerating his body like it was made of paper.

She widened her eyes and took a long look at the bow she had in her hands. Was this the power of a Maiden. She hasn't even killed Amber and she already has this much power. She smirked imagining how much stronger she will be once she takes the rest of the power.

She walked close to the machine and took a long look at the squirming Pyrrha Nikos and the Fall Maiden. She then turned her gaze to the vault of the relic.

'THUNK!'

The sound came from behind her she notched and arrow and spun around ready to fire it at the one that made noise.

There was nothing there. Only rubble and Ozpin's body. It was probably her imagination.

As she turned back she gasped at what she see. Well, more like what she didn't see. The machine was missing, the vault also had a circular hole in it, the Relic was also missing.

A million questions raced through her mind. How did this happen? Who did this?

Her mind came to a halt as a paper landed on her face. She slowly took it off of her face and turned it around.

The paper had just one sentence on it:

You've been dicked by **Trazyn**.

Have a good day.

**Trazyn the Infinite**

She didn't know who this Trazyn was but the urge to scream his name hit her like a train. And scream she did.

"TRAAAAAAAAAAAAZYYYYYYYYN!"


	7. First Day In The Academy

**Reviews:**

**GhostScotch: I know, I just checked my Eidolon story and I cringed looking at it.**

**Zammy: Ozma will be confused for a long time. Sariel though, will recieve an explanation in the next chapter. Whenever I write it.**

**Guest: Some do.**

**Guest: If you know the lore of Astral Knights then you know that they don't have primaris since their homeworld was taken over by another chapter when they almost all of them were killed during the assault on the World Engine. But Girlyman is on his crusade and the Imperium has already split.**

**Guest: They are not mutants, yes. Mutants require the taint of Chaos. Abhumans are humans that have mutated because of environmental conditions. Meaning the Faunus ARE Abhumans. And not all Abhumans are animals just look at the Ogryns, the Squats, the Ratlings, the Neandors and others. And if the were neither of those, they would still be Xenos because they came from another planet.**

**Redbarchetta28: The Dauntless-class is around 4500 meters, the Firestorm-class is around 1800 meters, the Mars-class is around 5100 meters. I don't know what I got wrong.**

**LogicalWriter: Blyat!**

**Aquaticmammals:Mhm!**

**Now prepare for some racism.**

* * *

The quiet halls of the moon shipyard came to life as Octavian established a new connection to the deeper parts of it. Behind him stood a three man squad of Astral Knights Terminators, they were ready to explore the depths of this shipyard and uncover it's secrets.

The door in front of them opened and the leader of the squad, Nathaniel, entered first, his Assault Cannon scanning the long hallway.

The second one was Nahum, the squads apothecary, with his Storm Bolter. The third Space Marine was Castiel, wielding the fierce Thunder Hammer and the Storm Shield.

These three were one of the oldest Astartes amongst the remaining in the Astral Knights, just behind Thade, their current leader.

The loud stomps of Terminator Armor echoed in the empty halls along with the silent crackling of the Thunder Hammer.

Soon they came upon the Main Hall of the shipyard. It was full of skeletons, human skeletons.

"Nahum, check the bones." The Apothecary did as told and scanned the remains of whoever died here.

"Brother, these bones... they are old, their age dates at least to the Age of Strife if not older."

"Perhaps this shipyard was truly built during the Dark Age of Technology." Intoned Castiel while inspecting the bones himself.

"No matter. Let us continue, we must find the Shipyard Master's quarters." They continued trekking, bones cracking under their feet, through the Main Hall it looked like it would never end.

They came upon a set of stairs, one were going up, the other down.

"Perhaps..." Muttered Nathaniel as he looked through the Main Hall, he then turned his gaze upwards and saw a huge window, it looked lavishly decorated.

"We are going up." The walk up the stairs was long, longer than any set of stairs the squad ever set foot upon.

The Squad came to the top and started walking another long hallway. They sure knew how to build corridors back then.

Their path lead them to a golden door, it was slightly open. "Ready your weapons, Brothers." They stacked on the door. "Now!"

The door was taken of it's hinges as soon as Nathaniel struck it with his Power Fist. The squad rushed into the room, scanning it carefully.

A few seconds later they moved further into the room. It was decorated with gold, every nook and cranny.

In the middle of it all stood a table, behind the table a chair and on the chair a skeleton. Unlike those other ones that were in the Main Hall, this one was dressed like a noble.

Nathaniel moved to the table and searched it. In the end the only salvageable thing was a Diary, that was kept on the noble's hands.

"Let us keep searching. We will bring our finding to Thade when we are done."

Perhaps this Diary was the key of figuring out what happened here.

* * *

Rueben groaned as he woke up from his sleep, the bed while extremely soft, was not to his liking. He was accustomed sleeping on his bed on the ship, it's mattress was almost as hard as Ceramite and sometimes he even slept on the cold floor.

He looked around to see everybody still asleep. Thoren face was like a stone not moving one inch, while the two brothers were both drooling on their pillows.

He shook his head and looked at the other squad or rather as they are called team.

Ruby was the same as the brothers drooling like a child, Weiss was sleeping like a noble, Yang wasn't covered with a blanket as it was beside her bed, the last member of their team was Blake, the one with the bow. Ever since arriving here and meeting her he was getting a weird vibe from her.

His thoughts were interrupted when his squad awoke from their slumber. "What time is it?"

"Around five in the morning." This surprised them. "Five in the morning? If we were back on the ship the Commissar would already be lashing us."

Indeed after all they overslept for 4 hours.

They went on with their morning routine. Pray, check equipment, pray for the equipment and then go eat, but since they didn't know where the mess hall was they had to wait for team RWBY to wake up.

This thought plunged Rueben back into the conversation that they had yesterday.

After he told them they were not from this planet, the questions started flying. The girls were talking over each other and the squad didn't understand a single questions.

After he told them to ask one at a time, they calmed down and went to ask questions one by one. First was Ruby, then Yang, then Weiss and lastly Blake.

The questions went like this:

Are really from space?

Yes.

Are you really?

Yes.

Was that Airship outside actually a Spaceship?

Yes.

Are there Faunus on other planets?

There are other mutants and abhumans, yes.

What kind of weapons do you have?

The ones you saw at the Initiation.

Can I fight you?

Maybe later.

Is your kingdom big?

It's an Imperium not a kingdom and yes it is.

The questions stopped there since the Imperials had no will to answer them anymore.

His thoughts were once more interrupted, from the girls groaning. He looked outside and saw the sun was higher. Apparently he spaced out. Odd.

"You guys are already awake?" Yang's voice went through the room.

"We are, we've been waiting for you to wake up." Johann said while staring blankly at the ceiling

"Yeah? How long were you waiting?"

"Three hours, 47 minutes and 17 seconds." Those words caused the girl's eyes to widen. Rueben guessed that they were stunned from the answer.

Yang quickly looked at the clock on her scroll, it was almost 8. "You woke at four?! What were you doing all this time?"

"Praying, doing maintenance on our equipment, praying again. We wished to go to the mess hall, but since we don't know where that is we decided we'll wait for you to wake up."

"Ok..." An awkward silence settled in the room, well awkward for the girls not the Imperials.

It took them some time to get ready for the classes. "Alright! Let's go to the cafeteria!"

The girls ran out of the room, while the Imperials looked among themselves. Rueben just shrugged. "Come on, let's follow 'em." Before he went outside he took the paper that was on the desk labeled schedule

They quickly caught up with team RWBY just before they entered the cafeteria. As soon as they entered the sounds of teens and the smell of... something hit them.

"Come on, here's the food!" Ruby said before using her semblance to grab her breakfast.

The Imperials slowly advanced to the food stands. Once they took a look at it, they knew that they had no idea what any of this was.

There was something sweet, sour and everything in between.

Rueben took something that looked like grox meat, Thoren took something that looked like a bird's leg, Johann's choice of food was like a dish for a Noble, it was round and filled with some kind of fruit. Anton took some bread with meat and vegetable in between.

They took their food and looked around for the other team.

"Hey! Over here!" They turned to the voice and saw it was Ruby waving them to the table. They saw them sitting with four other people. They quickly walked there and sat down with them.

"So these were the guys that went through Initiation yesterday! I'm Nora Valkyrie!" The orange haired one was louder than some of the commissars.

"Nora please be quiet. I'm Lie Ren." The one with the pink streak introduced himself and chastised the hyper-active ginger

"Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She looked like she was expecting something from them. Whatever it was Rueben didn't care.

"I'm Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR." This one looked like he was ready to shit himself if he glared at him.

"I'm Rueben, Arch-Militant in the service to Lord Sariel and leader of my squad."

"Thoren, Tempestus Scion."

"Johann, Tempestus Scion."

"Anton, Tempestus Scion."

Team JNPR looked awkward after their introduction and after they looked at them more closely they wondered why they looked like they just came out of a war zone. Their clothes or rather their armor was still on them, still dirty from the Initiation.

And apparently Team RWBY noticed this too. "Uhhh, why are you guys still in your armor, didn't you take it of yesterday?"

"We didn't bring anything else, plus an attack could happen anytime." Johann said while inspecting his food with a fork. It seemed the inside was filled with some kind of fruit product.

"An attack? Here? In Beacon? Highly unlikely." Scoffed Weiss. "If you think a hunter academy could be attacked, you would be sorely mistaken."

"Yeah and one of the nigh impenetrable fortress-worlds in the Imperium didn't explode in a planet-sized fashion." Silently muttered Anton, being extra careful not to raise more questions than needed.

"Anything can be attacked if it is in sight of a gun." Rueben fired back.

"Right..." Yang said lamely. "Anyway, why are you looking at your food weirdly? Just eat already."

"None of us have a clue what we took in the first place." Thoren said to them while lifting the bone with meat and inspecting it.

"How can you not know what a chicken is?!" both Remnant teams exclaimed after a momentary shook took over them. They then slowly came to a realization after team Imperium slowly turned their head and looked at them with no emotions on their face. It was like they were mocking them.

"Right, aliens." Yang uttered after a moment of silence. After those words reached the Imperials, the feeling of dread came to her pouring like bucket full of water.

"If you dare to call us that again, I will personally rip out your spine and use it to impale your head. Got that that?" Rueben's words emphasized by him getting close to her face and giving the most hated glare he could give her.

"R-r-r-ight." She managed to stutter out. Honestly, she was already regretting asking him for a fight yesterday.

"Good." Spoke Rueben after getting back to his seat. "Now care to tell me what we took for our meals? You already mentioned that Thoren's meal comes from something called a chicken."

"Right. A chicken is a type of fowl. Those are it's legs" Thoren didn't know what that meant, but accepted the explanation nonetheless.

"Johann has an apple-pie." The man knew what a pie was, the nobles eat it at celebration and from what he heard they were pretty good.

"Anton has sandwich, with cucumbers and ham. A cucumber is a vegetable and ham comes from pigs." He hasn't eaten a vegetable in his life, so Anton wondered what it would taste like.

"You, Rueben, have a beef steak. The meat comes from a cow." Another animal Rueben didn't know like the one before.

Johann was the first one to take a bite out of his pie. "It's sweet and nothing like I ever tasted." He commented and thought what to say next. "It's low on my food tier list."

Thoren was the next one to try his food. "Tastes familiar..." Were the only words that came from his mouth before eating it entirely.

Anton took his turn and bit down on the sandwich. He chewed slowly, with team RWBY and JNPR waiting for his answer. "Hmmm..." was the only thing that came from his mouth after he ate it, they were quite disappointed he had less to say than Thoren and he only said two words.

They turned to Rueben who already finished the steak. "Tastes almost like a grox. It's good." He was the most positive about his food.

"Hey, if our food is this bad why don't you bring us yours and we'll taste it!" Rueben's grinned like a madman when Yang said those words. He was going to get back at her on that alien comment.

"Wait!" Nora screamed at the top of her lungs. "If you guys are from space than that means you never tasted pancakes!" The only thing those around her did was facepalm.

"And those are?" Rueben tersely asked, this was probably going to be a rant.

...And indeed it was 10 minutes passed and the girl still went on about her 'pancakes'. The more she glorified them, the less he believed her. He quickly snapped the girl out of her rant and told her to bring some pancakes. And bring she did.

It looked like an horrible chef's cake covered in slime. Rueben took his fork and took a small bit. The girl was leaning over the table like she was expecting him to praise the food after he ate it. Well he won't.

He put the fork in his mouth and began to chew, then promptly spat it out. "Disgusting." He said after wiping his mouth.

The girl looked horrified. "How could you?!" She screamed like a banshee.

"Whatever that slimy thing is, it's so sweet that my gag reflex activated and that amount of sugar probably damages your body." The girl looked even more horrified by his explanation.

The two glared at each other, but stopped when the conversation shifted to bullying. Apparently the blonde boy was being bullied by someone named Cardin Winchester. The Imperials didn't care for their problems. It was then they heard a noise of distress from a couple of tables over.

It was a Faunus with rabbit ears being bullied by Cardin Winchester and his teammates. At least in team RWBY's and JNPR's eyes, the Imperials only smirked at it. What can I say they enjoy the suffering of abhumans.

"Simply detestable." Said Pyrrha Nikos, it looked like this disgusted her like everyone else at the table.

Rueben would watch the abhuman be bullied but he had other plans that just came to his mind. He grinned as stood from the table and went to team CRDL and the Faunus, surprising everyone even his teammates. The RWBY and JNPR thought he was going after Cardin, well he was but not in the sense of stopping him.

The other three Imperials cracked small grins when they realized what their leader was doing.

As the Arch-Militant approached Cardin, the boy saw him and asked him. "What are doing here? Trying to stop me?"

"Oh no, no, no, quite the opposite actually." A grin made it's way on Rueben's face. "I'm here to encourage you boys." The abhuman whimpered like an actual animal. It was amusing to Rueben.

Back at the table both teams were wondering what was going on. "Why isn't he stopping them?" Ruby asked the other men at the table. "Why would he stop them? I don't see anything wrong with their actions." The others couldn't believe their words. It was during this time that Rueben also came back to the table.

Blake looked at them sharply. "You thinks that discrimination is acceptable?!" The Imperials looked at her and simply nodded.

Unfortunately their discussion wouldn't last as Ruby quickly checked her scroll "Guys we need to go! Class is in 10 minutes!" The Remnant teams scrambled to to clean up the trays, with the Imperials slowly following them. Hey if they were late, it'll be on them.

The arrival to the classroom was swift and soon they teams were all seated. The Imperials were seated at the front while the others were behind them. Not soon after they entered the room, a boy barged in with such speed that it almost rivaled an Astarte.

"Good morning students!" The boy had green hair. Green! And it looked like it was natural. Rueben heard Captain Frescher's tales of their clothes and hair but this was certainly ridiculous. He just shook his head and focused on the man's words.

It happened that this class was history and Rueben needed any information they might have missed during their 'activities' in the public library. The green haired boy was speaking about some sort of battle during the abhuman revolution.

"Now have any among you been subjugates or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" The Imperials looked around to see if anyone would raise their hand. Some did and they just scoffed at the abhumans. How were they even allowed in a academy that teaches combat?

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breed violence!" How was this ignorance? The abhumans didn't deserve this kind of treatment, they deserved worse because of their little skirmish.

The 'teacher' continued babbling, the words he spouted meant nothing to the Imperials. Rueben felt a migraine coming, he pulled out some Amasec he stashed in his pack and took a quick swig while the teacher was on the other side of the room. Then he gave some to Thoren, Thoren to Anton and Anton to Johann.

The bottle kept going around until another sound came from behind. It was Weiss.

"The battle at Fort Castle" Fort... Castle? Stupid name. "Precisely!"

"And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Rueben heard a flicking sound and someone going "Hey!" He turned around and saw that it was Jaune. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff." Out of the corner of his eye Rueben saw Pyrrha gesturing to the boy. Her hands were pointing to her eyes and then she made circles around them? What on this Emperor forsaken planet was she indicating.

"Um, b-binoculars!" The boy said after he saw his partner's gestures. The whole room erupted into laughter. The Imperials didn't really know why, binoculars could prove a massive advantage in scouting the enemy positions.

"Very funny. Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" The teacher called out Cardin who was laughing the most.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." At this comment the Imperials let out a hearty laugh. They haven't heard that one before.

"Ahh Mr. Rueben is it? Would you like to add something?" The boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I have to agree to his statement teacher, as it is true." Rueben said with a smirk.

"You two are not the most open-minded of individuals, are you?" Pyrrha said with a frown marring her face.

Rueben only shrugged his smirk still on his face. "As someone once said 'An open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded.' And I believe the man is right." The frown was still on her face as the two looked at each other.

Cardin decided to say something to the girl too. "What? You got a problem?"

"Pyrrha turned to the teacher and said. "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." At that Cardin growled and Rueben snorted. "They won't have any sight once I gouge their eyes out." Nobody but the other three Imperials heard the comment.

It was also that time that Blake said her piece. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured."

She then turned to Cardin and Rueben. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." At her passive-aggressive tone Rueben raised an eyebrow.

"You better watch your tone girl, before you found yourself without your tongue." Total silence enveloped the room, some were staring slack jawed at Rueben's words, although nobody believed his words, they were still amazed that he had the balls to threaten someone in a classroom full of Huntsmen in training.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Mr. Rueben, Mr. Arc and Mr. Cardin you will all see me after class for additional readings."

Rueben then aimed his gaze to the teacher. "As if. I have more important things do, boy."

The boy comment stood out from the sentence. "You call me boy, yet you are probably twenty years younger than me."

"Well then, how old are you? Let us compare." The green haired boy looked into his purple eyes and said, "I am thirty-nine years old." The teacher then felt uncomfortable when Rueben's face split into a smile.

"Then I am your senior by 212 years. Which means I can call you boy." The whole class went silent at that statement. "You... are 251 years old?" Skeptically asked the teacher.

"Indeed, I am." The two stared at each other for a while until the teacher coughed and went on with his 'teachings'."

The rest of the class went on without a hitch. "What's next?" Asked Thoren as soon as they came from the classroom. "It's combat class."

Because of the incident in the classroom earlier team RWBY and team JNPR walked silently not one word coming from the, instead they listened at the conversation of the Imperials.

"Damn boss, you sure got him beat with age." Johann said jokingly. Rueben threw him a playful glare. "You calling me old?" The squad laughed together.

"Still that short exchange was entertaining. I couldn't imagine if Commissar Lucas came here instead of us."

After a short laugh Thoren said, "The boy would already be missing his upper body! The heresy he spouted during the class would have spurred him into rage and nothing would remain! Hahaha!"

Their words chilled the other two teams to the bones. They didn't talk like they were joking. They just silently continued onward, soon arriving into the arena.

"This is the arena?" The room was small with a raised platform on the other side. "It's smaller than our bunks on Spartacus."

The two teams didn't know what that meant, they just took their seats and waited for the professor to arrive. The Imperials themselves took this time to check their schedule that was waiting for them in the morning. The one Rueben called a boy was apparently named Bartholomew Oobleck. The next was one the list was Glynda Goodwitch. Who names their child Goodwitch?

They read the paper and learned of other classes and teachers, their names were weird to say the least, although the followed a similar pattern. They heard something something being hit and turned their eyes to the stage and saw that class was already in session.

It seemed that Cardin Winchester was currently dominating Jaune Arc in combat. A couple more hits and the match was over. Glynda started talking about the match but Rueben rather focused on the two boys.

Jaune Arc had a sword and shield, the combo was deadly if used correctly, especially if it's a Terminator with a Power Sword and a Storm Shield. His armor was... abysmal to say the least. The chest plate looked like it could be pierced by a kitchen knife, same with the shoulder plates.

Cardin Winchester had a Maul, the same could be said for him. His armor however was a different story. The boy was armored with thick metal that could maybe rival flak armor.

The Imperial then focused on Glynda as she said something about a festival. "Now that that is over, we have time for one more match!"

She looked at her scroll. "The combatants will be... Rueben and Pyrrha Nikos!"

The two combatants looked at each other. One with frown, the other with a blank gaze.

"Anton, give me your Hellgun. Don't wanna make any problems for us with killing someone," Anton handed him the las weapon. Pyrrha meanwhile strode to the arena already analyzing her opponent.

His armor would probably prevent him from receiving any Aura damage. She then looked at his legs that were relatively unarmored. She would have to capitalize on that.

Her opponent came onto the arena with a weapon from one of his other team members. "Are both combatants ready?"

"Yes."

"Aye."

"Then begin!"

The match began and immideatly Pyrrha rushed forward with her shield up, a strategy already in her mind. Rueben aimed the Hellgun at her and opened fire. Even at the lowest setting the las was dangerous so it was no wonder Pyrrha's shield heated up so quickly.

She tossed the shield aside when she came upon him and thrusted her spear towards his legs.

Rueben dodged to her right and discarded the Hellgun and took a stance with his fists. Pyrrha's spear came to him but he blocked it with his left arm while his right arm punched her in the face.

The power behind his punch dazed her slightly and before she could recover, Rueben was on top of her before she could recover. Every punch took her Aura down by five percent. She managed to block some of them.

The speed of Rueben perplexed her how was someone that big and fully armored that fast. As he was assaulting her she spotted a small opening between his punches. When the next barrage came she quickly attacked his left leg with her spear.

It struck! Rueben quickly took a few steps back, grunting each time he stepped with his left leg. Pyrrha wanted to attack him again, but then she realized that her spear wasn't in her arm. She looked at Rueben. The spear was in his leg! Half of it was through his leg. Blood was pooling around his feet and Rueben still stood there smirking.

"Have to hand it to ya girlie. Didn't think you'd even draw blood." He then pulled the spear from his leg and threw it off of the arena, his hands now bloody from it. "Now the real fun starts."

Pyrrha was horrified. "We need to get you to the infirmary now." She screamed at him. As she approached him he gave her a right hook, it struck her even harder than before. His blood came into her eyes

She didn't have time to register the left uppercut, that sent her flying into the horrified audience below.

"Rueben wins." Glynda stuttered the sentence, as she looked at the man. No man or woman on Remnant could still be standing after getting a fist sized hole in their leg, much less fight.

One thing was for sure, the Imperials knew how to fight.


	8. There Be Daemons

**I'm back once again with another chapter. This chapter took longer to make since I wasn't at home, I was in Krakow for a trip. So there's that. And, also i have been on a writing spree the last week and I have written a bunch of new stories that I don't think I'm going to post. Now onto the ****Reviews:**

**OverLad: I mean it's not the direction I personally would take the story, but it's pretty good for a what if story IMO. Also the ending was dark, but not GRIMDARK.**

**projectshadow06: The Grimm will be considered something like wildlife in a sense.**

**Guest: Ye, I know that.**

**Guest: It's going to be fun for the Imperials, not so much for Blake.**

**Guest: The hatred will increase:**

**Guest: Indeed, it's rare to find a 40k crossover where the main protagonist is not a peace loving hippie.**

**Guest: Oh dear lord it's you again. Can I ask a question? Why do you bestow such knowledge upon this review section?**

**Guest: Some are, some aren't**

**Guest: TBH I think it's like that in cannon.**

**Guest: They will, just not yet.**

**LogicalWriter: I know, it's hard to find those fanfics and even then the protagonists usually change their viewpoint on them.**

**Artyom-Dreizehn: I appreciate it. I take most inspiration from The Founding and The Macharian Crusade Omnibus that I'm currently reading.**

**marcinbananczkkowski: casuls, the lot of em'**

* * *

Rueben walked of the platform leaving a small trail of blood behind him from the wound. The man's face was stoic not betraying if he felt pain or anything at all.

"Mr. Rueben, please see yourself to the nurse," Came the voice of Glynda, she finally recovered her mind from the fight to say something.

Rueben looked bewildered at her words. "It's only a flesh wound. Why would I have to go to the medicae?"

"The spear came through your leg! How is that only a flesh wound?" Glynda asked the man with widened eyes. Imperial thinking still eluded her.

"Nothing a dosage of a healing stimm and a bandage can't fix," He said to her still calmly walking to his seat his Johann was ready with the bandages and Thoren with the stimm. "Thoren, if you would," The man stabbed the syringe into his thigh and injected him with the healing drug, while Johann bandaged him.

While the were doing this the other students were still shocked that Pyrrha Nikos was defeated so easily, the fight didn't even last five minutes.

Pyrrha herself still couldn't believe she actually stabbed someone. Her training and the four tournaments she won didn't prepare her for this situation. She thought that Rueben had Aura, the feats he performed during the Initiation would be impossible to do without Aura. Yet he still managed do them.

She looked at the man and saw him talking with his teammates, they were talking and laughing like nothing had happened.

Pyrrha came back to her senses when Glynda announced that class was over, she then remembered that she wanted to talk to Jaune about his problems with Cardin. She quickly walked to him and dragged him out of the classroom and towards the roof.

"They went out quickly," Commented Johann on the the swift departure. "Probably something going on between them."

"Them? I doubt it," Rueben said, standing up and walking back to their room. "One fights like a child with a chainsword and the other is a below-average fighter. Their compatibility is lower than a Jokaero and an Eldar."

"Who knows? Maybe the Jokaero ARE compatible with the Eldar," They laughed at the possibility of a monkey procreating with an Eldar.

Their walk soon led them to their dorms and to their surprise one of the members of team CRDL was standing at corner of the hall, the leader to be specific.

"Hey Rueben. Can we talk privately?" Cardin asked the Imperial.

Rueben shrugged his shoulders and motioned for the rest of his squad to go ahead. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He said after they left.

Cardin smirked and went closer to the Imperial. "Do you know Jaune, the leader of team JNPR?"

"The blonde kid that doesn't know how to wield a sword? Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"Well I just overheard that he cheated his way into Beacon," He said somewhat quietly to him. Now, if this was the Imperial Guard, Rueben couldn't care less if the kid could barely hold a lasrifle, it only mattered that he would die for the Emperor.

But, this was not the Imperial Guard, this schola was this planet's equivalent of a Space Marine training grounds and this kid just saunters in without the Headmaster batting an eye. Either there is something at play here or Ozpin is just incompetent.

"I see. Thank you for the information," Rueben nodded to Cardin.

"Hey no problem! After you told me what to do to hurt the Faunus more back in the Cafeteria I kinda owed ya one!" Cardin nodded back at him and then walked to his room.

Rueben smirked as he resumed his trek to his dorm.

When he returned, he, along with the others, performed the prayers and then they started talking plans.

"For now we follow the other team and further integrate ourselves with them. The only question is, how?"

"Well first, we'll probably have to be friendly with the abhumans," Thoren proposed and Rueben sneered at the idea of being friendly with them.

"Indeed, while none of us like the idea, it is a must. When you went to the other team in the cafeteria this morning, we found out that teams JNPR and RWBY love the abhumans. They think that you were 'discriminating' them," Johann said and then sighed. "Whatever that meant."

It was at that moment that the other team came in. The Imperials didn't pay attention to them. The only thing that Rueben overheard was the Ruby girl screaming about the huge bathroom and the baths. "The bath can fit like, two whole teams inside!"

It was already in the dusk when the girls finished their bathroom session. One of them noticed that the Imperials were still talking among themselves none of them were getting ready for showering.

"You guys not showering tonight?" Yang asked them with a quirked eyebrow.

Thoren then turned to her. "Showering? We did that back at the ship."

"Really? And when was that?" She asked wondering to know how long they went without a shower.

"When was the last shower?" Thoren asked the other Imperials. "It was sometime before we arrived at this planet, so about two or three months ago," Anton answered him.

The girls went speechless at this. Not showering for three months?! "Why haven't you showered then yet?!" screeched Weiss. She was disgusted that these men didn't shower everyday.

"You expect a ship to have enough water for 500000 people to use everyday?" The man asked the snobbish princess.

Weiss wanted to retort but she realized that he was right. "Well then, go shower now." Was what she said next.

The Imperials looked among themselves and then shrugged. "Sure."

They collectively stood up and started taking their armor off. This was also the first time they got a better look at their faces.

Anton's and Johann's faces were almost identical, their brown hair was buzzcut and their eyes were bright blue.

Thoren had no hair, not even a strand, so his hairstyle was nonexistent and his eyes were purple just like Yang's. His face also had a scar from his chin to his lower lip.

Rueben had short black hair, his eyes were the same purple as Thoren's but while the hairless man had one scar Rueben had numerous, it was like someone botched a surgery on his face.

The girls after they saw their faces turned away and started doing their own things. Ruby picked up a weapons magazine, Weiss took her notebook and began to study, Blake took one of her books and Yang started watching videos on her scroll.

After the four men got completely naked they moved to the bathroom .

"You're going in there together?" Ruby asked when she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"We are. That a problem?" After he asked her the question she noticed that all of them were completely naked, only having a small towel held in their arms.

She screamed and covered her eyes with the magazine. Yang looked from her scroll and saw what Ruby saw the naked Imperials looking among themselves, wondering what made her emit that high pitched noise.

Her eyes then began trailing down their bodies to their area in between their legs, she went red in the face when her gaze arrived there.

Blake decided to look up from her book only to start drooling at the bodies on display, Weiss asked something but she decided to not answer her, instead she looked at the Imperials.

Weiss was getting a little miffed that her teammates weren't answering her. She looked up from her notebook and saw that both Yang and Blake were red in the face and drooling. She then turned to her left and saw the Imperials.

"Wh-wh-w-what are you doing?! Why are you naked in the middle of the room?!" She shrieked at them.

"You told us to go shower." Was the response she got from Johann.

"Yes! I told you to shower, not strip naked!" She retorted. The Imperials then quickly walked into the bathroom, not wanting to deal with the Howling Banshee.

After they came inside and closed the door Anton asked. "What's their problem?" His reply was a shrug from each of his fellow Imperials.

"Whatever, let's just shower."

* * *

The next few days went by like a flash, the Imperials were socializing with the other teams, they were also now more accepted since they toned down their hatred to the Faunus. Just the other day they were talking with team CFVY. Unknown to the other teams, the Imperials wanted nothing more than to pull out their spines and hang them with said spines.

Luckily for the students, none of the Imperials went to compete in combat class, otherwise the Nurse would be getting patients with broken bones or worse.

Rueben also hadn't forgotten that the Jaune kid was a fraud and a cheat. This blackmail material will be useful later on. Maybe.

This day will be particularly interesting as the teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, the Imperials and some other team he didn't bother to learn the name of, are going to the the Forest of Forever Fall.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda spoke when they disembarked from the flimsy metal clump. Rueben had to agree with her it was beautiful, the blood red leaves reminded him of the blood that flowed on the battlefield.

"But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest." She continued. Collecting sap from the trees was as mundane as it gets.

He turned to his left and saw Cardin dragging Jaune somewhere with the rest of his teammates following.

Rueben then grabbed a bottle and moved further into the forest, the other three following him with bottles of their own.

"So what do we do after this?" Johann lazily asked while staring at the bottle slowly filling up.

"We're going back to _Spartacus_ to restock and report to the Lord Sariel." Rueben answered him, staring into the sky hoping something will attack them, so they could at least get minimal amount of action.

And his wish came true, a scream pierced the air and then the sound of a guttural war-cry. The Imperials sharply turned towards the direction it came from.

"That wasn't what I think it was right?" Johann asked, sweat running down his body like somebody dumped a bucket of water on him.

"Hopefully not. Let's move!" Rueben's words shook them out of their stupor. Their path lead them to the other teams and Glynda. "What was that?!" Rueben asked as soon as they arrived.

"We don't know, but we're going to find out soon, it came from there." Glynda swiftly answered and pointed towards the sun.

"We might know what it was, so we'll take point and you stay behind us." Seeing the seriousness in his eyes Glynda quickly agreed.

The group moved quickly past the red trees until they came upon a clearing. What they saw disgusted the Remnanites so much they threw up and few of them fainted from the pure dread that was coming from all around them, those being Jaune, Ruby and team CRDL excluding the Cardin, except for Glynda she just had a green face, doing extremely well to keep her breakfast in her stomach.

As for the Imperials, for them this was simply Tuesday. Four bodies were strewn across the clearing caking the forest in an even deeper shade of red. The male one was missing his skull and spine, the body was turned downwards so you could see how the it was ripped out. Another male had his arms shredded like cheese and his left leg was twisted forward while the right one was ripped of and impaled through his head.

The next was a female, her jaw was ripped of and impaled through her right eye and she was separated from the bottom half of her body which hanged on a tree. Her upper half was tied to the same tree with her intestines. Another female was cut up into a unrecognizable mess her body parts everywhere in the clearing.

And in the middle of it all was the beast that did all of this. The only thing Rueben did was scream the first thing that came to his mind...

* * *

Up in the endless void that is space, Sariel sat in his private quarters reading the diary that the Astartes recovered. So far it was a normal diary, the man that wrote the diary was named Maximilian. He was the planetary governor of the planet, New Hope as it was named.

It was discovered during the Dark Age of Technology when a ship captain discovered a passageway through the warp into the closest galaxy, they called it Andromeda.

This planet was the first to be colonized and the last, as the passageway somehow 'collapsed' as the governor described it. They were cut of from the their own galaxy and had limited resources. The governor perfectly described the pandemonium that broke out on the planet. The populace was afraid for their own survival so they broke of into several group that completely hated each other.

On the moon they had already scrapped most of their ships for repairs.

This was when things got intriguing, apparently one of the observation teams reported Psykers on the planet. Two of them.

It was also around that time that a war broke out between the different groups and the last ones remaining had a Psyker each. If that wasn't enough each of the group started worshiping them like some sort of gods. They called them the gods of darkness and light.

Psykers. These people worshiped Psykers! He had half the mind to call a orbital bombardment on those churches of theirs.

Sariel, after calming down continued to read.

The outcome of the war caused a near extinction of humanity on the planet. Yet some survived.

The diary went on to describe what the surviving humans did, forming kingdoms and such. This is when this 'Aura' was mentioned. The Psykers did something to the survivors, the diary described it as a 'white light' that covered the planet.

It then went onto mention a man named Ozma and Salem and how they were somehow involved with the two Psykers. How they created kingdom, unlike the others before them, it was highly prosperous and advanced. Now that he thought about it the name Ozma was somewhat resembled the name Ozpin. A coincidence?

The man then supposedly died and the woman, Salem, led a rebellion against the gods.

Then something happened another light erupted on the planet this time and then another. The observation teams didn't know what happened, neither did the ground teams, as they disappeared after the first flash.

Then the first reports of the Abhumans came to the governor. A creation of the 'gods' no doubt.

Sariel then saw that the diary was getting to the end, the last few pages were messily scribbled:

_Something happened to the station. I don't know what, I don't want to know! People started going mad! First the observation teams then the ground teams, they all became mad! They started murdering each other with whatever they could find, screaming incomprehensible things in some unknown language, it was like they were turning into barbarians. We had to space the section where the chaos was, effectively losing two thirds of the station. But the madness didn't stop there, it spread through unknown means. Right now, I believe that I am the last sane survivor, the others either killed each other or committed suicide. I can't bear living with knowing what degeneracy took place these past few days. I leave this diary for whatever poor soul might discover it, along with a warning. Please avoid the symbol on the last page, it only brings suffering and madness._

_Farewell, _

_Maximilian Ruth, Governor of New Hope_

And as he turned to the last page he widened his eyes. The page contained something that horrified him to no end.

The Mark of...

* * *

"Chaos!" Rueben scream pulled the Daemon's attention to him. He recognized this one as a Bloodletter of Khorne, it's tongue running across the Hellblade drenched in the blood of it's recently deceased prey.

The red horned daemon charged at them with it's war cry echoing through the forest.

The Imperials responded with a hail of gunfire that quickly eviscerated the Daemon Spawn, the Bolter blowing up it's body and the Hellguns charring the rest of it.

"Is it dead?" The question wasn't answered as the Imperials slowly and carefully walked to the Daemons corpse. It was already leaving this realm, it's soul going back to the Immaterium to take form once again.

"It's dead alright, but it ain't over! Fortify this position! Bloodletters travel in packs and whatever summoned them is still out there! For the Emperor!" Rueben commanded with ferocity rivaling the mightiest of Imperial Generals.

The Imperials jumped into their positions, covering each flank, leaving the still recovering Remnanites. "What about us? What should we do?" Glynda asked now fearing for her student's safety.

"Get in the middle, do not engage them in melee combat, their swords rip through souls. Use whatever ranged weaponry you have to slow them down, I severely doubt you can kill them so don't throw your lives away, the Imperium may need them in the future!" Barked Rueben at them.

Glynda followed the orders and picked up the unconscious students and brought them into a circle.

"_Spartacus_! Do you read me?"

"_This is Vox Officer Theus reading you loud and clear sir!"_

"This is a Threat Priority Alpha! Requesting Space Marine reinforcements on my coordinates! We need them now!"

The Vox channel was silent for a moment before Theus once again spoke. "Reinforcements are on their way! ETA 10 minutes! "

"Copy that." He said grimly, he was doubtful that everyone will be alive once this was over. Except for the already dead ones.

He snapped his head to the right after hearing a hiss, a group of Daemonic beasts rushed the group, Flesh Hounds along Furies.

The Imperials opened fire. Rueben's Bolter ripped the beasts apart, as the .75 Caliber rounds exploded inside them. Anton's Fire was accurate, never missing his target, the high-powered Hellgun almost immediately burning them alive. Johann had his Hellgun set on a lower setting, meaning that the laser weapon fired quickly but did less damage. Meanwhile Thoren's Hot-Shot Volley gun was firing as quickly and accurately as it could, doing significant damage to the ever increasing horde of Daemonic beasts.

The conscious Remnanites joined them although their weapons barely did damage to the Daemons.

"Does this horde ever end?!" Screamed Johann over the combined firepower. Corpses of Daemons were now piling up.

Right after his question, another Bloodletter rushed forward with unnatural speed slamming into the waking Russel Thrush who screamed after he was rammed into a tree. The speed of the Daemon increased bordering on Space Marine level.

Russel still recovering from the slam didn't have nearly enough time to dodge as the Hellblade came upon him, severing his body in half. His scream died in his mouth.

Rueben quickly holstered his Bolter and unsheathed his Power Sword, the blade sparking when the the engine went online. He rushed it with controlled rage.

And as the Daemon turned around to kill whatever mortal was left he found a Power Sword buried inside his skull. "Die Daemon scum!"

A screams of pain reached Rueben's ears when he pulled the sword out of it's body. Another casualty, he thought. And indeed, it was. Two Furies managed to avoid getting shot in the carnage that was ensuing and clawed at unconscious students still laying there. Jaune had his arm ripped of from the elbow down, fortunately he was still alive. Ruby, who managed to dodge the Daemon as she woke up at that exact moment, was still being chased Fury, but it was quickly shot down by Rueben.

The last one was dead, courtesy of Anton, but the damage was already done. Sky Lark died, his guts getting ripped out by the flying Daemon and Dove had his left leg clawed off, for the moment he was alive.

"We're not getting out of this alive!" Johann's exclamation was slowly coming true as the horde increased in size.

As the horde came closer to the group almost being less than two meters away a glorious war-cry pierced the air around them.

"Strike from the skies Brothers! Leave none alive!" The ground shook around them as the Emperor's Angels of Death came upon their foes. Their Chainswords whirring and slicing, utterly destroying anything they came in contact with.

As the Assault Marines slowly advanced, a Thunderhawk descended on the battlefield, deploying Tactical Marines and a Devastator squad with Bolters already firing at the Daemons.

The horde of Daemons was quickly thinning, whatever Bloodletters that lurked behind their lesser kin came out in one final push, that proved to be a futile attempt as the Astartes continued their carnage.

Soon all was quiet with the exception of the Chainswords that were still prepared to rip and tear.

"Everybody good?" Rueben asked after a second of silence.

The Remnanites just nodded feeling numb from the carnage that occurred just a few seconds ago, the Tempestus Scions answered in the affirmative.

"Arch Militant Rueben," Addressed the highest ranking Astarte, Captain Raziel. "Take the Heathens to Spartacus. Their bodies need cleansing."

"Right away, m'lord." Rueben motioned the Remnanites to move to the Thunderhawk that has landed. The Scions instantly complied, but the others worried about what might happen to them, still they boarded the ship, not wanting to anger from a three meter giant with massive armor.

"Wait what about them?" Cardin pointed at his two former teammates. With a quick answer Raziel answered. "Their bodies will be cleansed of anything Heretical and then brought to the academy." Cardin nodded at the giant and headed to the Thunderhawk.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked shakily after boarding the ship, they managed to patch up Jaune and Dove before they could bleed out.

"We're going to the _Spartacus _to get you properly checked, after all you don't know what a Daemon Spawn might do to you while you're unaware."

Silence enveloped the ship until someone spoke up, it was Cardin. "Who were those big guys? They were bigger than anything I've ever seen." Others turned to Rueben, hoping he will answer the question.

"The Space Marines, The God-Emperor's Angels of Death is how they are known throughout the Imperium. They are the sons of the Primarchs and the Primarchs are the sons of the Emperor. This particular Chapter is named Astral Knights and they are sons of the Primarch Rogal Dorn." Having their curiosity somewhat sated, they continued to sit in silence for the duration of the flight


End file.
